THANK YOU
by Princess Kyumin215
Summary: Maaf Karena telat memahami bahwa ternyata aku adalah Senyummu, Maaf karena telat mengerti bahwa aku adalah Nafasmu, Maaf pula karena telat menyadari bahwa kau adalah Hidupku. Terimakasih kau selalu ada untukku. Terimakasih karena selalu Mencintaiku, Terimakasih karena selalu Menerimaku. Terimakasih Untuk semuanya./ KYUMIN/WARNING! Crack Pair(Eric-Sungmin)/ YAOI/OOC/ GAJE/NO SIDERS!
1. PROLOG

*** ~ THANK YOU ~ ***

**Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun, - Lee Sungmin, - Eric Moon( Shinhwa ), and Other**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~ Prolog ~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **Thank You "**

Pintu kaca besar terbuka lebar secara Otomatis kala Dua Namja yang berbeda kadar ketampanan dan berbeda tinggi melangkah masuk kedalam Gedung megah salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. **Cho Corp**.

Semua mata tertuju pada kedua Namja tersebut. dengan tanpa di perintah semuanya menundukan kepala kala Dua namja itu lewat di hadapan mereka. decak kagum tak hentinya terdengar dari mulut mereka. bahkan tak sedikit yang melemparkan pandangan iri untuk keduanya. Yah siapa yang tak kagum sekaligus iri melihat kedua Namja tersebut.

Namja Tampan yang mempunyai wajah rupawan yang bahkan ketampanannya melebihi rata-rata dengan tubuh tinggi ideal yang diidamkan para Namja-Namja diluar sana. Kulit pucat dengan mata Obsidian coklatnya yang selalu menatap tajam namun menawan pada siapa saja yang dilaluinya. Dialah Cho Kyuhyun. CEO muda/Presdir di perusahaan tersebut.

Dan di sebelahnya, Namja Mungil yang amat sangat manis bahkan mendekati kata Cantik. dengan kedua manic Foxy yang bulat sempurna serta bibir merah muda berbentuk Shape M menggoda siapa saja yang melihatnya. Kulit sehalus sutra dan seputih susu yang membuat semua Yeoja merasa iri dengan semua kelebihan yang dimilikinya. Lee Sungmin seorang Sekretaris Direktur Perencana di perusaan tersebut.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan sesekali tangan sang CEO muda menyibak poni di kening sang Sekretaris manis di sampingnya. Okeh, semuanya tahu mereka adalah pasangan paling Hot dan paling sempurna abad ini. Anggaplah berlebihan, namun memang seperti itu keadaannya.

Mereka sama-sama Namja? Oh ayolah,, di Negara maju macam Korea Selatan saat ini Cinta tak memandang Gender. Yang terpenting perasaan tulus, saling peduli, menyayangi, mencintai. Tak ada yang lebih penting daripada itu.

.

.

.

" Kyunnie, kapan pengganti Direktur Park akan datang? Aku bosan tak ada kerjaan " Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dihadapan CEO Muda yang saat ini tengah memeriksa Laptopnya dengan serius. " sabar Chagii,, dua hari lagi dia akan datang " tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan sang pujaan hati.

Sungmin makin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Kyuhyun selalu seperti itu. Terlalu seirus bekerja. Berkali-kali Sungmin mengehentakan kakinya berharap respon dari Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun masih tetap Fokus pada Layar Laptop dan berkas-berkas dihadapannya. dengan kesal Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di Sofa yang ada diruangan tersebut.

Sungmin memang sedang tak ada kerjaan. Tiga hari yang lalu Direktur Perencanaan dipindah tugaskan. Seharusnya Sungmin ikut juga mengingat dirinya memang Sekretaris Direktuk tersebut. namun dengan kuasa yang dimiliki sang CEO tampan, Sungmin tetap bekerja di tempatnya sekarang dan Direktur Park diberi Sekretaris baru untuk mendampinginya.

" aigooooooo,,,,, Bunnyku ngambek. Eoh? " Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin posesif. " coba kulihat kelinci manisku saat ngambek " Godanya sedikit menarik wajah Sungmin agar menatapnya.

Chuu~~

Satu kecupan mendarat dibibir Shape M Sungmin. Namun bibir itu masih terpout lucu. " kau makin manis kalau marah seperti ini Chagii.. "

Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan bibir mereka. kali ini bukan hanya kecupan singkat, Kyuhyun mulai menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin agar terbuka. Dan Binggoo… !

Bibir Sungmin terbuka mempersilahkan lidah Kyuhyun masuk untuk menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun mulai mengabsen deretan gigi Sungmin dan lidahnya mengajak main lidah Sungmin dengan lihai. Sungmin mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, meremas rambut ikal sang kekasih agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

" nnnggghh… " lenguhan sensual lolos dari bibir mungil Sungmin. Kyuhyun makin tersulut mendengar lenguhan tersebut, tangannya mulai nakal mencari kancing kemeja Sungmin. Membukanya satu persatu hingga dada putih itu terekpos.

Dengan gerakan seduktif, Kyuhyun mulai membelai dada Sungmin tanpa mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. Sungmin menggeliat merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Sungmin makin meremas rambut Kyuhyun menyalurkan kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya.

Tok,, Tok,, Tok,,

Ketukan Nista dipintu terpaksa mengharuskan mereka untuk mengakhiri permainan panas dipagi hari. Sungmin buru-buru merapihkan penampilannya yang berantakan ulah sang kekasih mesumnya.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursi kebanggaannya membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Sumpah demi semua Game yang pernah dia mainkan, kali ini Kyuhyun mengutuk siapa saja yang telah dengan Nistanya mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebuk . " Masuk " setelah dirasa aman Kyuhyun mempersilahkan orang yang mengganggu kegiatannya masuk.

" Presdir, rapat akan segera dimulai " ucap Namja yang lebih mungil dari Sungmin dengan sedikit melirik kearah Sungmin yang duduk di sofa masih sedikit merapihkan rambutnya.

" aahh baiklah " Kyuhyun melangkah kearah pintu, namun berhenti sebentar di hadapan Sungmin " nanti kita lanjutkan " bisiknya mengedipkan sebelah mata kearah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terkikik lucu menanggapinya.

" yyaa! Ini masih pagi. Tsk.. " Ucap Ryeowook Namja mungil sang pengganggu tersebut setelah melihat Kyuhyun telah meninggalkan ruangannya.

" hehe kami tak sengaja Wookie~ya… " Sungmin menggandeng tangan sahabatnya yang bekerja sebagai Sekretaris Kyuhyun itu.

" dasar kalian " Ryeowook melangkah dengan Sungmin yang masih bergelayut manja di lengannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" Hyung, kenalkan dia kekasihku " Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Sungmin pada Namja tinggi yang mempunyai ketampanan hampir sama dengan dirinya.

" Lee Sungmin imnida " Sungmin sedikit membungkukan badannya

" Moon Jeong Hyuk. Kau bisa memanggilku Eric Moon " ucap Namja dihadapannya sama-sama membukukan badan

" dia yang akan menjadi Bossmu Chagii.. baik-baiklah dengannya. Dia Hyungku " Kyuhyun sedikit menjelaskan siapa Namja yang saat ini bersama mereka.

" aahh senang bertemu denganmu Direktur Moon. " Sungmin memamerkan senyum manisnya dihadapan Eric.

" ne.. mohon bantuannya Sungmin-ssi "

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" Sungmin-ssi, tolong keruanganku sebentar " Sungmin mengikuti langkah sang Direktur menuju ruangannya.

" sebelumnya kau sekretaris Direktur Park bukan? " Eric menatap Sungmin dihadapannya " ne " angguk Sungmin

" kau sudah pasti telah mengenal baik pekerjaan ini. Tolong bantu aku. Aku sedikit bingung dengan file-file ini " Eric menyodorkan beberapa File kehadapan Sungmin.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin menjelaskan semua File yang di pegangnya saat ini. Eric memang tergolong cerdas jadi tak butuh waktu lama Sungmin menjelaskan, Eric telah mengerti semuanya.

.

.

.

Eric masih muda hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dari Sungmin, merekapun bisa akrab dengan mudah. Eric yang memang baru, lebih sering meminta Sungmin menjelaskan ini dan itu tentang pekerjaannya. Meskipun Eric sebelumnya bekerja di perusaan pusat yang ada di Jepang, namun posisinya beda. Dulu Eric memegang Tim Produksi, dan saat ini dia dibidang Perencanaan yang sedikit berbeda dengan Tim Produksi.

Seiring berjalannya waktu merekapun semakin dekat. Sungmin tak dapat menolak pesona Eric. Eric juga orangnya baik, mudah bergaul. Dan Sungmin nyaman saat bertukar pikiran mendiskusikan segala hal dengan Eric. Dan satu yang membuat Sungmin sedikit mengagumi Eric, meskipun dia memang sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya, namun Eric tidak gila Kerja seperti Kyuhyun yang terkadang sering mengacuhkannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" Kyunnie, mianhae aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu. Hari ini aku lembur " Kyuhyun menutup telponya kesal. Lembur lagi? Apa tugas yang Eric berikan sebenarya? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia tak pulang bersama Sugmin dengan alasan lembur.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kesal menuju parkiran. " haahh aku malas pulang. Apa aku tunggu saja Sugmin disini? " monolognya sambil menuju mobil yang terparkir di pojokan.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu Sungmin didalam mobil. sedikit merendahkan kursinya agar bisa tiduran dengan nyaman. Sesekali matanya menatap layar Ponsel dengan wallpaper Sungmin sedang tersenyum manis di dalamnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap kelinci imutnya yang menggemaskan." Kau benar-benar kelinci yang manis baby " masih memandang Ponselnya Kyuhyun bermonolog ria. Kyuhyun sedikit mengalihkan pandangnnya kedepan dan tanpa sengaja, matanya mengangkap dua sosok Namja yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Penglihatannya tak mungkin salah, matanya masih normal. Kyuhyun sedikit menegakkan posisinya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Yah, penglihatannya tak salah.

Dua sosok Namja yang berjalan sambil sesekali melontarkan tawa canda diantara keduanya. Terlihat sangat bahagia. Mereka kemudian memasuki sebuah mobil Sport yang amat Kyuhyun kenali kemudian meninggalkan area Parkir tersebut.

" Ming, kau berbohong… " Geramnya mengepalkan kedua tangan kesal.

***Yaaahh bagaimana? Layak gx ni di jadiin ff?**

**Ayo Review di tunggu…**

**RnR Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee….. *Puppy eyes..***

**Mohon Reviewnya walaupun hanya satu kata. karena hanya Review yang membuat Author semangat Nulis.. ^^**

**#aaahh dan untuk "Please, Don't Go". aku sudah memutuskan untuk dijadikan TwoShot, mungkin 2 hari lagi Update.. ^^**

***Kamsahamnidaaaaaa….**

***Lambai-Lambai bareng KyuMin.. ^^**

**_ Princess Kyumin215 _**


	2. PART 1

***~ THANK YOU ~ ***

**Cast : -Cho Kyuhyun, - Lee Sungmin, - Eric Moon ( Shinhwa ), - Kim Ryeowook, -Kim Jong Woon/yesung, - And Other..**

**Rate: T++**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Summary : Maaf Karena telat memahami bahwa ternyata aku adalah Senyummu, Maaf karena telat mengerti bahwa aku adalah Nafasmu, Maaf pula karena telat menyadari bahwa kau adalah Hidupku. Terimakasih kau selalu ada untukku. Terimakasih karena selalu Mencintaiku, Terimakasih karena selalu Menerimaku. Terimakasih Untuk semuanya.../ Jeongmal Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun/**

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka dan milik diri mereka sendiri, namun mereka saling memiliki. dan FF abal ini murni 100% Milik saya…**

**- WARNING! YAOI, Abal, GAJE bangeeetttt…EYD amburadul dan Typo dimana-mana**

**-REVIEW DI TUNGGU!-**

**No Siders Pleaseeeeee...**

**Don't Like? Don't Read…**

**Don't Copas!**

**Happy Reading…. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Part 1**

**.**

**.**

" uungghh,,, " manik Foxy itu mengerjap kesal dengan sedikit menggerutu merasa tidurnya terusik oleh cahaya matahari yang seenaknya menerobos masuk pada sela-sela jendala kamarnya yang serba Pink.

Drrrtt,,,, Drrrrttt,,,

Lagi-lagi umpatan lolos dari bibir mungilnya mendengar getaran yang sedikit keras di atas meja nakasnya. Tangannya mulai menjelajahi nakas disebelah tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang baru terbuka setengah.

" emmm? " gumamnya menempelkan gadget hitam pada telinga kirinya. " Chagiya,, kau masih tidur. eoh? " entah mengapa suara di sebrang terdengar merdu pada indra pendengarannya.

" biarkan aku istirahat hari ini Kyunnie "

" Shirreo… kau harus menemaniku Chagiyaaa… "

" bukankah pengganti Direktur Park belum datang? aku ingin istirahat di rumah saja. Ne? " pintanya sembari menarik kembali selimut yang tergeletak dibawah kaki agar menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya.

" pokoknya kau harus masuk Chagiya,,, temani saja aku. Sekarang aku jemput. 30 menit lagi aku sampai. Oke? " PIP… tanpa persetujuan, telpon di sebrang telah memutuskan sambungannya. Mau tak mau, Lee Sungmin yang kini masih terbungkus selimut tebal di atas ranjangnya harus membuka matanyanya guna menstabilkan kesadaran yang belum pulih sepenuhnya. " selalu saja semaunya sendiri. Dasar evil mesum " Sungmin beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang terletak dikamarnya dengan gerutuan yang tak henti keluar dari mulut mungilnya yang mulai terpout kesal.

.

.

.

.

Dengan malas Sungmin mengolesi selai Stroberry pada sebuah roti di tangannya. Kini Sungmin telah rapi dan siap berangkat ke Kantor, sambil menunggu kekasih evilnya dia memutuskan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Bibirnya masih terpout kesal. Pasalnya hari ini dia tak ada kerjaan apapun di perusahaan sang kekasih itu, Direktur perencana yang merupakan atasannya tiga hari yang lalu dipindah tugaskan. Sedangkan penggantinya belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya diperusahaan itu, yang mengakibatkan Tim Perencanaan belum ada pekerjaan yang berat. meskipun ada, itu hanya pekerjaan-pekerjaan ringan yang hanya satu atau dua jampun bisa terselesaikan. Ingin rasanya dia memanfaatkan kekosongannya dengan istirahat dirumah, namun kekasih evilnya tak pernah mengijinkannya libur walau hanya satu hari, kecuali weekend tentunya.

" Chagiyaa,, kau sudah siap? " suara Bass sang kekasih menginterupsi khayalan liburnya.

Jangan Tanya kenapa Kyuhyun bisa masuk Apartment Sungmin. Ayolah,, mereka sepasang kekasih, sudah pasti Kyuhyun mengetahui kode pintu masuk Apartment sang Bunny Ming.

Sungmin tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang kini telah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sungmin yang berdiri di samping meja memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk memeluk tubuhnya. " kau hanya membuat sarapan untukmu. Eoh? " Kyuhyun mengecup leher Sungmin dan menyurukan kepalanya di sana, mengirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari leher sang bunny tercinta.

" Ne.. " ucap Sungmin ketus dengan roti yang telah memenuhi mulu mungilnya. " aigooo,,, apakah uri Minnie merajuk karena hari ini harus masuk kantor. Emm? " Kyuhyun lebih mengeratkan pelukannya " baiklah, sarapanku itu dirimu Chagiyaa,, "Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin dan sedikit meniup telinga itu hingga membuat Sungmin merinding dibuatnya. " jangan macam-macam Kyu,, ini masih pagi " dengan hati yang mulai berdegup kencang serta rona merah yang telah tercipta di pipi chubbynya Sungmin kembali memasukan potongan roti kedalam mulutnya.

" aku inginnya maca-macam Chagii.. " Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin agar menghadap dirinya. Sungmin mengunyah roti yang masih tertinggal di dalam mulutnya dengan susah payah, hatinya selalu saja berdebar hebat kala Kyuhyun tengah bersikap seperti sekarang ini.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir Shap M menggoda sang kekasih dengan sedikit kasar. Memaksa mulut Sungmin terbuka untuknya dan sedetik kemudian Roti yang berada dimulut Sungmin telah berpindah tempat kedalam mulutnya. Merasa roti tersebut mengganggu kegiatannya, Kyuhyun langsung menelan roti dalam mulutnya tanpa sisa kemudian kembali melumat sarapan paginya yang selalu memabukan. Kyuhyun menuntun kedua tangan Sungmin agar mengalung indah di lehernya. Sungmin yang memang sudah terbuai dengan perlakuan sang kekasih hanya menurut saja, diapun mulai meremas rambut Coklat Kyuhyun dengan intens.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin agar terduduk dimeja makan. Sungmin melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Kyuhyun hingga mereka makin merapat tak ada jarak pemisah sedikitpun. Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya yang secara otomatis membuat Sungmin ikut merebahkan diri di atas meja yang menjadi alasnya saat ini. dengan menindih tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai mencari-cari kancing kemeja Sungmin dan membukanya satu persatu.

Setelah dada putih Sungmin terekpos dihadapannya, Kyuhyun langsung melumat nipple sebelah kanan Sungmin yang terlihat menggoda, tangan kanannya meremas nipple yang satunya dengan gerakan memutar membuat Sungmin meloloskan desahan nikmat karenanya. Ciuman basah Kyuhyun naik pada leher jenjang Sungmin, sedikit menggigitnya tanpa menghisap dan membuat tanda di leher tersebut karena Kyuhyun ingat hari ini Sungmin masih harus berangkat ke Kantor. Dia tak ingin semua orang melihat hasil perbuatannya kan?

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya memberi akses untuk memudahkan Kyuhyun mengerjai tubuhnya. Tangannya meremas surai Coklat Kyuhyun menyalurkan kenikmatan sentuhan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Desahan Kenikmatan terus menerus keluar dari mulut Sungmin mengakibatkan libido Kyuhyun makin meningkat.

Kyuhyun masih asik menjilati leher indah Sungmin, tangannya pun aktif bermain dengan kedua nipple Sungmin yang telah mengeras. Sebelum akhirnya…

Drrttt,,, Drrrrttt,,,

Getaran Ponsel di saku celananya terpaksa harus mengakhiri kegiatan panas mereka " Yeobseo! " ucap Kyuhyun kesal dengan posisinya yang masih menindih Sungmin. " ahh ne.. aku berangkat sekarang! " Kyuhyun beranjak dari tubuh Sungmin dan membantu sang kekasih untuk duduk kembali. " mengganggu saja! " umpatnya sembari mengancingkan kemeja Sungmin yang telah terbuka semua karena ulah dirinya tadi. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kekesalan yang terpancar jelas di wajah Kyuhyun. meskipun dirinyapun merasa kesal karena kenikmatannya yang harus terganggu, namun Sungmin masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Sungmin menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun kemudian memberikan kecupan lembut pada bibir tebal kekasih mesumnya. " kita masih punya banyak waktu Kyunnie " ucapnya merapihkan rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan. " ckk,, saat sampai nanti aku akan langsung memberi pelajaran pada si kepala besar itu " geram Kyuhyun yang selesai mengancingkan kancing terakhir baju Sungmin. " yyaa! Jangan berbicara yang macam-macam pada Yesung Hyung. Itu hanya akan membuatku malu " Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dengan menundukan kepalanya di hadapan Kyuhyun. " kau ini. Kenapa harus malu sama manusia aneh itu " Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin agar menghadapnya dan mengecup Bibir yang mengerucut itu beberapa kali. " kajja kita berangkat " ucapnya sambil menurunkan Sungmin yang masih terduduk dimeja kemudian menggandengnya keluar Apartment Sungmin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di Kantor, seperti biasa semua mata tertuju pada dua Namja yang tengah berjalan beriringan memasuki Gedung perkantoran elit tersebut. semua Sataff menundukan kepalanya hormat kala kedua Namja itu melewati mereka.

Kyuhyun berjalan lurus tanpa mempedulikan sikap Hormat para Staff yang dilaluinya, sementara Sungmin yang berjalan di sampingnya, selalu membalas dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya pada setiap Staff dan memberikan senyuman hangat untuk mereka.

" jangan tersenyum seperti itu Ming, " Protes Kyuhyun yang kembali melihat Sungmin memberikan senyuman pada salah satu karyawan yang sekarang berpapasan dengan mereka. " kita harus selalu ramah kepada mereka Kyunnie, kau juga harus tersenyum pada mereka " ucap Sungmin tak menghiraukan protesan Kyuhyun.

" tapi senyumanmu akan membuat mereka terpesona. " Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap sang kekasih disampingnya. Tangannya mulai mengelus pipi Chubby Sungmin dan mencubit kedua pipinya gemas." kau tahu, senyumanmu bisa membuat orang lain menyukaimu. Jadi, kau hanya boleh tersenyum manis seperti tadi hanya dihadapanku. Arrasseo? " lanjut Kyuhyun dengan menekankan setiap kata-katanya. Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli mendapati sikap Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan. Kyuhyun cemburu? Sangat menggelikan, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun cemburu hanya karena dirinya tersenyum pada Staff dikantornya.

setelah sampai pada persimpangan jalan di dalam Gedung tersebut, KyuMinpun berpisah untuk menuju tempat kerja masing-masing. meskipun Sungmin tak ada kerjaan, tetap saja dia harus mengecek keadaan kantornya siapa tahu ada yang harus dia kerjakan.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung, kau mengganggu kesenanganku! " sentak Kyuhyun saat tiba diruangannya.

Yesung yang memang telah menunggu diruangan sang CEO muda hanya membulatkan matanya tak mengerti. Mengganggu? Mengganggu apa? Kepala besarnya makin berkembang memikirkan apa kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat pagi ini. " maksudmu mengganggu? " tanyanya tak terima pagi-pagi sudah dibentak sedemikian rupa oleh evil tampan dihadapannya.

" ne.. kau mengganggu sarapan pagiku " Kyuhyun merapihkan berkas-berkas yang ada dimajanya tak memperdulikan tatapan heran Yesung. Yesung berpikir sejenak, dan sepertinya dia tahu apa kesalahannya.

" hahaha jadi kau sedang menikmati Minnie bohaimu itu? Mian, aku tak tahu " Yesung terkikik geli. Dia yakin perkiraannya kali ini tak akan meleset. Masalahnya Kyuhyun tak akan semarah itu kalau hanya di ganggu saat sarapan, kecuali kalau saraannya " sesuatu " yang memabukan.

" tsk,,, sudahlah. Sekarang mana Profosal yang kau sebutkan tadi? " kyuhyun membenarkan duduknya siap menerima pekerjaan penting yang akan diberikan sang Kepala divisi yang sering kali merangkap sebagai Asisten Pribadinya itu.

" ini. kau harus membacanya dengan teliti. Ini akan memberikan keuntungan yang besar untuk perusahaan kita " Yesung menyodorkan berkas penting itu kehadapan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah serius di bangku kebesarannya.

Kyuhyun membaca kata demi kata dalam berkas tersebut tanpa ada yang terlewatkan satu huruf pun. Kyuhyun memang sangat serius dan teliti kalau sudah bekerja. Dia bahkan akan selalu lupa waktu kalau sudah disibukan oleh pekerjaan. Sepertinya moto dalam hidupnya Kerja adalah Nomor Satu. Makanya tidak heran perusahaan yang dipegangnya saat ini memang berkembang pesat, bahkan termasuk salah satu perusahaan terbesar Di Korea Selatan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain…

Sungmin mondar-mandir di depan meja kerjanya. Dia bosan. Tak ada kerjaan yang harus dikerjakan. Diapun akhirnya memutuskan menemui sahabatnya Ryeowook yang bekerja sebagai Sekertaris sang Kekasih. Dia berharap Ryeowook tidak sedang sibuk. kalaupun sibuk, dia akan tetap mengganggunya. Hehehe -jangan harap deh. Atau dia akan mendapat tatapan Sinis Kyuhyun karena mengganggu pekerjaan Sekretarisnya- Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya mengingat itu semua. " baiklah aku akan lihat dulu apakah Wookie sibuk atau tidak " monolognya sambil terus berjalan untuk menemui sahabat kecilnya itu.

" Wookie~ya, kau sibuk? " sesampainya ditempat tujuan Sungmin langsung menghampiri meja Ryeowook.

" aahh Minnie~ya, tidak. Aku hanya sedang mengecek beberapa berkas. Sekarang sudah hampir selesai. " Ryeowook menatap Sungmin sekilas lalu kembali pada berkas yang tinggal sedikit lagi selesai dia baca. " Wae? Kau ingin menemui Kyuhyun? " lanjut Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas dihadapannya.

" ah ani. Aku hanya bosan, jadi aku kesini. " Sungmin menopangkan dagu dimeja Ryeowook sambil melihat sahabatnya yang sedang serius membaca. Sungmin tak berani berkata lagi, dia tak ingin mengganggu Ryeowook, Sungmin memutuskan untuk menunggu Ryeowook menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sambil sesekali ikut membaca apa yang ada didalam berkas tersebut.

" Minnie, pengganti direktur Park belum datang y? " Ryeowook yang telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya berganti menatap Sungmin yang masih setia menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya di meja Ryeowook.

"mm,, ne.. " jawab Sungmin singkat mengaggukan kepalanya. " apa kau tahu siapa yang akan menggantikannya? " Tanya Ryeowook kemudian.

" ani.. apa kau tahu Wookie? " Sungmin balas bertanya dengan menatap Ryeowook penasaran. Dia memang tak tahu siapa yang akan menggantikn Direktur Park. Dia juga belum sempat menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun.

" kalau tidak salah dia Hyungnya Kyuhyun " ucap Ryeowook dengan ekspresi berpikirnya mengingat sesuatu.

" eh? Kyunnie punya Hyung? " Sungmin dibuat heran dengan pernyataan Ryeowook barusan.

" emm.. setahuku begitu. " Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. " yya! Kau kekasihnya, apa kau tak mengetahui kalau dia punya seorang Hyung? " Ryeowook kembali menatap Sungmin yang masih mengerutkan keningnya pertanda berpikir keras.

" aku tak tahu. Selama ini Kyunnie tak pernah menceritakan tentang Hyungnya. Aku kira dia anak tunggal "

" iya juga sih, sepertinya tak banyak yang tahu. Akupun baru mengetahuinya kemarin dari Yesung Hyung. Tapi dia tak menceritakan lebih Detail, akupun tak tertarik mengetahuinya. Karena kukira kau sudah tahu Minnie "Ryeowook menatap sahabatnya yang makin kebingungan. " aah dan kau tahu, Yesung Hyung bilang, dia juga sama tampannya dengan Kyuhyun. yaaa meskipun aku yakin Kyuhyun lebih tampan. Kkkkk,,, " Ryeowook tertawa pelan memikirkan imajinasinya tentang kakak sang atasan itu.

" aah,, tapii.. "

" Chagiya, kau disini? " belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-kata penasarannya. Suara Bass di belakangnya telah lebih dulu menginterupsi.

" ah ne.. " Sungmin tersenyum kikuk mendapati Kekasihnya saat ini telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. " ikut aku " Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar ikut masuk Ruangan kerjanya. Sungmin hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang dilakukan kekasih tampannya itu.

" Chagiyaa,, kau sedang apa. Emm? " Ryeowook tak mendengar bisikan Yesung ditelinganya. Dia tak menyadari kehadiran Yesung, karena masih di kagetkan dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Sungmin. Meskipun dia juga sahabat Kyuhyun, namun posisinya yang saat ini sebagai bawahan Kyuhyun merasa tak enak juga kalau ketahuan sedang membicarakan atasan.

" yya,, kau melamun. Eoh? " Yesung mengecup singkat pipi kanan Ryeowook, dan benar saja, itu membuat kekasih kecil dihadapannya tersadar dan membulatkan matanya siap memprotes kelakuan sang Kekasih. Jelas lah Ryeowook protes, masalahnya saat ini mereka ada diruangan terbuka. Meja kerja Ryeowook yang berada di luar ruangan Kyuhyun dapat dilihat siapa saja yang melewati meja tersebut. bagaimana kalau ada yang lewat dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Yesung barusan.

" hyung, jangan melakukannya lagi, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya " Ryeowook memukul pelan bahu Yesung yang kini terkekeh melihat rona Merah yang mulai tercipta di pipi Ryeowook.

" wae? Mereka mengetahuinya. Kau adalah milikku. Apakah salah? "

" tapi,,, tetap saja "

" sudahlah, jangan lupa kau harus mengingatkan Kyuhyun 1 jam lagi ada rapat. Aku tak yakin dia ingat waktu kalau sudah ditemani Sungmin " Yesung menatap pintu yang tertutup rapat dihadapannya.

" tenang saja. Kyuhyun selalu tepat waktu. Apa kau lupa? selain maniak Game, dia juga maniak Kerja. Bahkan aku yakin, meskipun Sungmin di dalam ruangan itu, tapi dia pasti di acuhkan oleh Kyuhyun " Ryeowook tersenyum miris. Pasalnya tak jarang sahabatnya itu bercerita tentang Kyuhyun yang kerap mengacuhkannya kalau sudah bekerja.

" tetap saja, aku yakin ujung-ujungnya yang terdengar dari dalam sana desahan-desahan erotis Sungmin " ucap Yesung yang dihadiahi jitakan sayang dari Ryeowook pada kepala besarnya.

" Appo Chagi,,, pokoknya kau harus mengingatkannya arraseo.. aku pergi dulu " dengan kembali mengecup singkat Ryeowook, Yesung buru-buru meninggalkan sang kekasih sebelum mendengar Protes lagi dari mulut tipis menggoda Ryeowook. Sedangkat Ryeowook kembali membulatkan matanya sambil melihat keadaan sekitar kalau-kalau ada yang melihat. Masalahnya kecupan Yesung kali ini mendarat tepat dibibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di Ruangan Kyuhyun…

Sungmin memandang Kekasihnya yang tengah kembali disibukan dengan pekerjaan. Pikirannya kembali pada percakapan dengan Ryeowook tadi. Kyuhyun mempunyai seorang Kakak? Kenapa dia tak pernah menceritakannya? Mereka telah berhubungan selama 2 tahun. Dan selama itu pula Sungmin tak mengetahuinya. Yang dia ketahui Kyuhyun anak tunggal. Apakah dia yang lupa? Karena tak jarang dia sering melupakan hal-hal kecil. Tapi itu bukan hal kecil. Masa dia melupakan keluarga calon suaminya kelak. atau Kyunyun memang belum menceritakannya? Bisa jadi. Selama ini Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk bekerja, yang bahkan Sungmin selalu di nomor duakan. Kyuhyun mana sempat menceritakan masalah itu, dan juga kalau dipikir-pikir Sungmin memang belum pernah datang kerumah Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun memilih tinggal di Apartment sendiri. kalaupun Sungmin harus bertemu dengan ibunya Kyuhyun Cho Heechul, ibunyalah yang datang ke Apartment Kyuhyun. mereka juga belum pernah menceritakan tentang kakanya Kyuhyun.

" apa yang kau pikirkan Chagi? " Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang tengah dipelajarinya. Meskipun dia tak memperhatikan Sungmin, tapi dia yakin kekasihnya saat ini tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Karena Kyuhyun dapat melihat dari ekor matanya Sungmin sejak tadi berdiri dihadapannya tanpa sepatah katapun dan sudah pasti memandang dirinya.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun. ah tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat menceritakan masalah keluarga. Karena Kyuhyun tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya. Sungminpun memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal lain.

" Kyunnie, kapan pengganti Direktur Park akan datang? Aku bosan tak ada kerjaan " Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dihadapan Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah beralih memeriksa Laptopnya dengan serius. " sabar Chagii,, dua hari lagi dia akan datang " tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan sang pujaan hati.

Sungmin makin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Kyuhyun selalu seperti itu. Terlalu seirus bekerja. Berkali-kali Sungmin mengehentakan kakinya berharap respon dari Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun masih tetap Fokus pada Layar Laptop dan berkas-berkas dihadapannya. dengan kesal Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di Sofa yang terdapat diruangan tersebut.

Sungmin merasa bosan tak ada kerjaan. Mengingat Direktur Perencanaan dipindah tugaskan, Seharusnya Sungmin ikut juga karena dirinya memang Sekretaris Direktuk tersebut. namun dengan kuasa yang dimiliki sang CEO tampan, Sungmin tetap bekerja di tempatnya sekarang dan Direktur Park diberi Sekretaris baru untuk mendampinginya.

" aigooooooo,,,,, Bunnyku ngambek. Eoh? " Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin possesive. " coba kulihat kelinci manisku saat ngambek " Godanya sedikit menarik wajah Sungmin agar menatapnya.

Chuu~~

Satu kecupan mendarat dibibir Shape M Sungmin. Namun bibir itu masih terpout lucu. " kau makin manis kalau marah seperti ini Chagii.. "

Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan bibir mereka. kali ini bukan hanya kecupan singkat, Kyuhyun mulai menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin agar terbuka. Dan Binggoo… !

Bibir Sungmin terbuka mempersilahkan lidah Kyuhyun masuk untuk menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun mulai mengabsen deretan gigi Sungmin dan lidahnya mengajak main lidah Sungmin dengan lihai. Sungmin mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, meremas rambut ikal sang kekasih agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

" nnnggghh… " lenguhan sensual lolos dari bibir mungil Sungmin. Kyuhyun makin tersulut mendengar lenguhan tersebut, tangannya mulai nakal mencari kancing kemeja Sungmin. Membukanya satu persatu hingga dada putih itu terekpos.

Dengan gerakan seduktif, Kyuhyun mulai membelai dada Sungmin tanpa mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. Sungmin menggeliat merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Sungmin makin meremas rambut Kyuhyun menyalurkan kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya.

Tok,, Tok,, Tok,,

Ketukan Nista dipintu terpaksa mengharuskan mereka untuk mengakhiri permainan panas itu. Sungmin buru-buru merapihkan penampilannya yang berantakan ulah sang kekasih mesumnya.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursi kebanggaannya membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Sumpah demi semua Game yang pernah dia mainkan, kali ini Kyuhyun mengutuk siapa saja yang telah dengan Nistanya mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebuk . " Masuk " setelah dirasa aman Kyuhyun mempersilahkan orang yang mengganggu kegiatannya masuk.

" Sajangnim, rapat akan segera dimulai " ucap Namja yang lebih mungil dari Sungmin dengan sedikit melirik kearah Sungmin yang duduk di sofa masih sedikit merapihkan rambutnya.

" aahh baiklah " Kyuhyun melangkah kearah pintu, namun berhenti sebentar di hadapan Sungmin " nanti kita lanjutkan " bisiknya mengedipkan sebelah mata kearah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terkikik lucu menanggapinya.

" yyaa! Ini masih pagi. Tsk.. " Ucap Ryeowook Namja mungil sang pengganggu tersebut setelah melihat Kyuhyun telah meninggalkan ruangannya.

" hehe kami tak sengaja Wookie~ya… " Sungmin menggandeng tangan sahabatnya manja. " Wookie, kau ikut rapat juga? " Tanya Sungmin yang masih menggelayuti lengan Ryeowook.

" ani, aku menunggu Kyuhyun diluar Ruangan. Wae? "

" ani.. kajja aku temani. Kau pasti bosan diluar sendirian " merekapun jalan beriringan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah sedikit menjauh.

" Sial. Tadi pagi sikepala besar,sekarang istrinya yang mengganggu kesenanganku " Umpat Kyuhyun kesal sambil terus berjalan menuju ruangan rapat.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat..

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dihadapan pasangan kekasih yang saat ini tengah bermesraan saling menyuapi makanan kemulut pasangannya.

" yyaa! Kalian sengaja memanas-manasiku. Eoh? " sungutnya kesal memandang sepasang kekasih yang dianggapnya menyebalkan itu. Kalau saja mereka bukan sahabatnya sudah Sungmin siram air es sejak tadi.

" aigooo Minnie~ya, kami melupakanmu. Mianhae.. " ucap Yesung tanpa dosa. Mwo? Melupakanmu? Jadi sejak tadi Sungmin dianggap dinding yang ada dihadapan mereka? Sungmin melipat tangan di dada sambil menatap sinis kedua manusia tak berperasaan itu.

" lagipula kekasih evilmu itu kenapa harus ada acara makan siang mendadak dengan Klien sih? Padahal sebelumnya tak ada jadwal dia makan siang dengan Klien hari ini " ucap Ryeowook prihatin.

" ini Klien Penting Chagi, Kyuhyun juga tadinya akan makan siang bersama kita " Yesung mengusap kepala kekasihnya sayang. Sungmin makin kebas melihat kemesraan dihadapannya. halloooo,,, sekarang ini dirinya sedang kesal. Mereka malah sibuk bermesraan.

" ah iya Minnie~ya, Kyuhyun bilang dia tak bisa mengantarmu nanti. Mungkin dia masih akan melanjutkan pembicaraan bisnis dengan Klien kita " ucap yesung yang sukses membuat Sungmin makin mempoutkan bibirnya. Ryeowook yang melihat sahabatnya kesal hanya bisa mengusap sayang bahu Sungmin berharap dapat sedikit meleburkan kekesalannya.

Meskipun Sungmin mencoba untuk tersenyum dihadapan kedua sahabatnya, namun tetap saja raut kecewa terpancar dari wajahnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri Sungmin selalu merasa kecewa kalau Kyuhyun sudah seperti ini. Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada dirinya. Sungmin selalu merasa kalau dirinya tak berarti untuk Kyuhyun.

**_ TBC _ **

Akhirnya Chapter 1 bisa Update.. tadinya di Chapt ini aku mau buat NC, tapi NCnya di Chapt depan z yaa… di Chapt ini kita ganggu aja dulu mereka..kkkkkkkkk,,,,

Sedikit jawab pertanyaan dari review di prolog kemarin

**-Kenapa Judulnya Thank You? **

.. Aku ngambil Judul dari sudut Pandang Sungminnya. Mungkin di Summary sudah bisa menjawab kenapa aku ngambil judul itu.. ^^

**-Kenapa Marga Eric dan Kyuhyun beda kalau mereka kakak Adik?**

.. mmmm,, buat pertanyaan ini, di Chapter 2 besok bisa terjawab. Tunggu z ne.. ^^

**-Kenapa Cast'y pake Eric Shinhwa?**

.. haha aku juga bingung kenapa harus dia. LOL.. begini, waktu itu gx sengaja lihat acara lama -duh lupa lagi acaranya apaan-, pokoknya di acara itu Shinhwa vs SUJU.. waktu mereka di suruh melamar member lawan buat di jadiin pacar, Ming pilih Eric. Yaa meskipun di rebut sama Hyukie Oppa+Wookie Oppa juga. Kkkkk,,,, jadinya aku kepikiran Eric Ahjusshi yang jadi Cast di ff aku kali ini. Hihihi ^^

-**kebanyakan yang nanya apakah Ming selingkuh? **

.. mmmm,,,Kita lihat saja nanti ya.. mungkin di ff ini aku mau buat Ming Eomma sedikit nakal. Kkk,,,

nikmati saja ffnya. ^^

**Saatnya Review.. ayo Review yang banyak, kalau banyak yang Review, Author bakalan semangat lanjutinnya dan otomatis bakalan Update Cepet.. Ayo makanya Review sebanya-banyaknya…**

**RnR Pleaaaaaaasssseeeeeeee….. *Nyulik Puppy eyes Ming Eomma ^^**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Love Kyumin 137, keyla HB malik, Zen Liu, dirakyu, **

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin, TifyTiffanyLee, Phia89, Chella-KMS, **

**Dessykyumin, winecouple, sissy, tata youngest, **

**ChoKyunnie, lee sunri hyun, Mayu ChoLee, dan Guest juga..**

Gomawo udah Review di Prolog sama udah mem-fav dan follow ffnya..

ayo Review lagi.. di tungguuuu….

***Kamsahamnidaaaaaaa…**

***Lambai-Lambai bareng KyuMin.. ^^**

**_ Princess Kyumin215 _**


	3. Part 2

***~ THANK YOU ~ ***

**Cast : -Cho Kyuhyun, - Lee Sungmin, - Eric Moon ( Shinhwa ), - Kim Ryeowook, -Kim Jong Woon/Yesung, - And Other..**

**Rate: T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Summary : Maaf Karena telat memahami bahwa ternyata aku adalah Senyummu, Maaf karena telat mengerti bahwa aku adalah Nafasmu, Maaf pula karena telat menyadari bahwa kau adalah Hidupku. **

**Terimakasih kau selalu ada untukku. Terimakasih karena selalu Mencintaiku, Terimakasih karena selalu Menerimaku. Terimakasih Untuk semuanya.../ Jeongmal Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun/**

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka dan milik diri mereka sendiri, namun mereka saling memiliki. dan FF abal ini murni 100% Milik saya…**

**- WARNING! YAOI, Abal, GAJE bangeeetttt…EYD amburadul dan Typo dimana-mana**

**-ff ini hanya untuk Para Joyer yang selalu setia mencintai KyuMin. **

**Bagi yang Bukan JOYER harap angkat kaki dari hasil karya saya. Daripada nantinya hanya akan ng'Bash Uri KyuMinnie!-**

**-REVIEW DI TUNGGU—**

**Don't Like? Don't Read…**

**DON'T COPAS!**

**Happy Reading…. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

Kesal,,,,Marah,,,,,

Itulah yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini. tapi dia sangat jelas menginginkan kehadiran kekasihnya. Berkali-kali dia melihat alat komunikasi disampingnya dan berharap ada kabar dari seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Namun nihil…

dia mengerti kesibukan orang itu, tapi berlebihankah dia bila mengharapkan orang itu menghubunginya? meskipun hanya lewat sebuah pesan yang sangat singkat. tapi ya begitulah, Kyuhyun yang selama ini menjabat sebagai kekasihnya terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya. " Kyu, begitu sulitkah kau menghubungiku? " monognya pada diri sendiri.

Sungmin berguling-guling resah diatas tempat tidurnya. Lama dia melakukan hal tersebut, sampai akhirnya kantuk tak bisa dihindari dan akhirnya Sungmin tertidur.

.

Ckleeekk

Pintu kamar Sungmin perlahan terbuka menampilkan Namja Tampan yang Sungmin tunggu.

Yah, kekasihnya yang Sungmin tunggu sejak tadi, Kekasihnya yang maniak Kerja – Cho Kyuhyun – akhirnya datang juga.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan hati-hati mendekati ranjang dimana Sungmin telah terlelap diatasnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum memperhatikan Sungmin yang tertidur pulas " Wajahmu begitu polos dan menenangkan kala tertidur, Chagi " Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Chubby Sungmin sayang " apa kau menungguku? Mianhae,,, " lanjutnya dengan jemari yang perlahan naik keatas berganti mengelus surai hitam Sungmin. " kau masih memakai baju yang tadi siang kau pakai, kau pasti lelah menungguku. Jeongmal Mianhae.. " Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat kepala Sungmin, membenarkan posisi tidur Sungmin agar kepala sang Bunny tercintanya dalam posisi yang nyaman.. Karena saat ini Sungmin tertidur tanpa alas kepala.

" Mmmhh,,, " Sungmin melenguh karena merasakan gerakan pada tubuhnya. tapi dia terlalu lelah untuk terbangun. "Kyu,,,, " ucapnya tanpa membuka mata.

"iya sayang, aku disini.. " Kyuhyun mendekap erat orang tersayangnya dan menyamankn posisiny untuk menemani kekasihny itu tidur. Sungmin menyusupkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun, itu merupakan posisi paling nyaman yang dia rasakan. Kyuhyunpun makin memperdalam pelukannya kemudian memejamkan mata menyusul sang kekasih kealam mimpi tanpa mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya…

Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua manic Foxynya membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang sedikit menerobos masuk jendela kamarnya. Detik berikutnya senyuman manis terkembang di sudut bibir tipisnya kala merasakan lengan kekar yang melingkar indah di pinggangnya.

Sungmin menatap sosok yang kini memeluknya erat, tangannya terangkat untuk membelai pipi sang kekasih yang kini masih setia dengan mimpi indahnya. Jemari lentik Sungmin menelusuri setiap sudut pada wajah sang kekasih, kekaguman terpancar jelas dari kedua manic Foxy yang setia memandang pahatan maha Sempurna dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun memang sangat menawan, bahkan saat memejamkan matapun ketampanannya tak pernah memudar. Kemarahan dan kekesalan Sungmin semalam sirna sudah saat memandang wajah teduh dihadapannya. " kau sudah bangun Chagi,, " bisik Kyuhyun tanpa membuka mata mengakibatkan pergerakan jemari Sungmin di wajahnya terhenti seketika.

" yyaa,, kau sudah bangun Kyunnie.. kenapa kau masih berpura – pura tidur. Eoh? " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" aigoo,, kau senang sekali mempoutkan bibirmu sayang.. itu selalu membuatku ingin melahapnya. " Kyuhyun mencubit gemas bibir pouty Sungmin lalu membawanya mendekat untuk menyatukan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun mengecup sayang bibir tipis Shap-M menggoda dihadapannya. " Morning Kiss baby.. " ucapnya kemudian kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin, dan kali ini Kyuhyun sedikit melumat bibir Sungmin mengajaknya bermain barang sebentar kemudian melepaskannya dengan perlahan.

Sungmin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum tulus dihadapan Kyuhyun. sungmin sedikit mengangkat kepalanya kemudian kembali tertidur dengan dada Kyuhun yang menjadi alasnya. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk mengelus surai hitam Sungmin. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu menikmati moment indah dipagi hari yang sudah sangat jarang mereka lakukan, mengingat Kyuhyun yang jarang tidur di Apartment Sungmin karena pekerjaan yang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Biasanya setiap hari Kyuhyun akan tidur di Apartment Sungmin, bahkan baju diapun lebih banyak di lemari Sungmin daripada di Apartmentnya. Namun karena kerjaan yang sangat sibuk, mereka jarang tidur bersama seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun lebih sering tertidur dikantor atau kadang mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor di Apartmentnya.

Dengan adanya Kyuhyun di pagi ini, Sungmin sangat senang, karena telah lama moment seperti ini tak terjadi diantara mereka.

" Kyunnie, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? " Sungmin akhirnya membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. " mm.. " gumam Kyuhyun sebagai isyarat meng 'iya'kan pertanyaan Sungmin.

" kudengar kau mempunyai Saudara(Hyung)? Kenapa tak pernah menceritakannya padaku? " akhirnya Sungmin tak tahan dengan kepenasarannya tentang Kyuhyun yang mempunyai seorang Hyung. Sungmin merasa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk dia bertanya pada Kyuhyun, karena sekarang memang Weekend, jadi Kyuhyun pasti mempunyai banyak waktu untuk menceritakannya -kalau dia bersedia-.

Sungmin yang tertidur di dada Kyuhyun merasakan dengan jelas kalau saat ini Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam. " tak apa kalau kau belum bisa menceritakannya Kyunnie " lanjut Sungmin dengan sedikit mengelus dada Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun bisa sedikit Rileks.

" Mian aku tak pernah menceritakannya. Karena kupikir itu tak penting. " Kyuhyun sedikit mengambil jeda dalam perkataanya. " tapi sepertinya sekarang memang waktu yang tepat. Lagipula kau akan sering bertemu dengannya mulai sekarang " lanjut Kyuhyun dengan jemari tangannya yang masih setia membelai rambut Sungmin.

" eh? " Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti. ' sering bertemu dengannya? ' Sungmin sedikit berpikir, dan ingatannya kembali pada percakapannya dengan Ryeowook waktu di kantor , bukankah Ryeowook bilang kalau kemungkinan yang menggantikan atasannya itu Hyung Kyuhyun? Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

" wae? " Kyuhyun mengecup gemas bibir Sungmin dihadapannya.

" ani, aku hanya teringat perkataan Wookie, dia bilang kemungkinan yang menggantikan Direktur Park adalah Hyungmu. Apakah benar begitu? " mata rubahnya mengerjap polos dihadapan Kyuhyun yang saat ini terkekeh melihat ekspresi bingung dirinya.

" dia benar. Maka dari itu aku bilang kau akan sering bertemu dengannya " Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin dan mengelus punggung sempit Sungmin sayang.

Sungmin kembali pada posisi semula menelusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang tak henti mengelus dada Kyuhyun.

" dan mungkin sudah saatnya aku menceritakan ini padamu. Apa kau akan mendengarnya? " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya antusias menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. yah, dia ingin mengetahui semua yang tidak dia ketahui selama ini. Dia pun telah bersiap mendengarkan cerita sang kekasih tercintanya.

" Kau tahukan kalau Appa meninggal saat aku berumur 10 tahun? "

" ne… " Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun pernah menceritakan tentang Ayahnya tercinta yang meninggal akibat penyakit jantung yang dideritanya.

" Lima tahun kemudian Eomma menikah lagi. " Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak seperti enggan untuk menceritakannya. Sungmin diam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, dia merasakan dada Kyuhyun yang berdebar lebih kencang. Dia tahu mungkin Kyuhyun tak ingin menceritakannya. Sungmin terus membelai dada sang kekasih berharap dapat sedikit menenangkannya.

" aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang menggantikan posisi Appa " Sungmin tahu itu pasti sulit. Seorang anak yang sangat dekat dengan Ayahnya kemudian di tinggalkan sang Ayah pasti akan sulit menerima orang baru yang harus menggantikan seorang Ayah di dalam kehidupannya. Sungmin masih diam mendengarkan setiap perkataan Kyuhyun.

" maka sejak usiaku 15 tahun, aku pindah ke Apartment dan hidup sendiri. Aku tak ingin bertemu dengan Namja itu. "

" jadi di usiamu yang masih muda kau hidup sendiri? "

" mm.. tapi eomma sering mengunjungiku. Bahkan hampir setiap hari. "

" apa kau membenci Chullie eomma karena telah menikah lagi? "

" ani. Aku tak membenci siapapun. Aku hanya tak suka orang lain menggantikan posisi Appa "

" jadi, Hyungmu yang sekarang putra Namja yang menikahi Chullie eomma? " Sungmin sedikit mendapat titik terang.

" ne.. dia beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku. "

" apa kau tak menyukainya juga? "

" aku menyukainya. Dia baik, selama ini dia berperan baik sebagai seorang Hyung. Awalnya aku juga tak menyukainya, tapi dia selalu sabar mendekatiku, bahkan dia sering menemaniku di Apartment. "

" kenapa kau tak coba menerima Namja yang menikahi Chullie eomma? " Sungmin sedikit mendongakan kepalanya melihat raut muka sang kekasih saat dirinya menanyakan hal tersebut.

" aku tak bisa " Kyuhyun menunduk memandang tepat pada kedua mata rubah Sungmin. " apa kau sudah mengerti sekarang? Itulah kehidupan keluargaku " Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan memberikan satu kecupan hangat di bibir tipis Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapinya, meskipun Sungmin belum pernah bertemu dengan Namja yang menjadi Appa Kyuhyun saat ini, Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun nantinya bisa menerima kehadiran orang tersebut.

" aah Chagi,, nanti siang kau ikut denganku ne.. "

" kemana? "

" aku akan mengenalkanmu pada atasan barumu " Kyuhyun memepererat pelukannya. Dan Sungmin dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. ' atasan baru? Aahh Hyung Kyuhyun ' Sungmin bermonolog dalam benaknya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Incheon Airport…..

Namja Tampan dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger indah menutupi kedua mata kelamnya berjalan elegan keluar dari Bandar udara internasional tersebut. kepalanya tak henti bergerak ke kanan dan kiri sejak keluar tadi, matanyapun bergelirya ke setiap sudut berharap menemukan orang yang akan menjemput dirinya di tempat itu.

" Tuan Muda, maaf saya terlambat " suara serak seorang Namja paruh baya menginterupsi kegiatannya.

" aah Shin Ahjussi, tak apa-apa, aku juga baru keluar. Bagaimana kabarmu? " ucapnya sopan sambil melepas kacamata hitam yang menghiasi wajahnya, menampilkan dengan jelas sorot kelam namun meneduhkan dari kedua manik hitamnya. " kabar saya baik Tuan.. " balas sang sopir tak kalah sopan.

Dengan dibantu sang Sopir dia menyeret seluruh barang bawaan yang sejak tadi dia dorong sendiri. " haaahh akhirnya aku kembali ke korea.. udara disini makin sejuk " ucapnya dengan membentangkan kedua tangan lebar.

" Tuan Muda Eric pasti senang bisa kembali kesini " Ucap sang Sopir yang sibuk memasukan barang bawaan Tuan Mudanya kedalam bagasi belakang.

" kau benar Ahjusshi, aku benar-benar senang bisa kembali kesini. Sudah 3 tahun aku belum pernah menginjakan kaki di sini, bahkan libur akhir tahunpun aku tak bisa pulang karena kerjaan di Kantor pusat sangat banyak " Ucap Namja tampan yang ternyata bernama Eric tersebut antusias. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia mengeluarkan Gadget hitam dari saku celananya, kemudian mengotak atik benda elektronik tersebut. tak berapa lama, dia telah menempelkan benda hitam itu di telinga kanannya pertanda dia sedang memanggil seseorang.

" yyaa,, bocah nakal! aku sudah sampai. Kapan kau akan menemuiku? Jangan berkencan dengan berkas-berkas menjenuhkan terus " serunya kala Line Telepon itu telah tersambung.

" jinjja? Oke, aku tunggu. Kau tahu Apartmentku yang sekarang kan? "

" Arraseo.. " PIP.. sambungan telepon berakhir, dia menaruh kembali Gadget hitam itu ke saku celananya kemudian masuk kedalam mobil yang pintunya telah dibuka oleh sang sopir sebagai isyarat agar tuan mudanya masuk.

" apakah Appa dan Eomma sehat? " tanya Eric pada sang Sopir yang sibuk menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. " Ne, mereka sehat Tuan.. " jawab sang sopir patuh.

" lalu Kyuhyun? bagaimana dengan anak itu? " tanyanya kemudian.

" Tuan Muda Cho juga baik "

Chamkamman,,

Cho Kyuhyun? aah ternyata Namja yang bernama Eric ini Hyung angkatnya Kyuhyun.

" maaf Tuan muda Eric, apakah sekarang kita akan kerumah atau… "

" ke Apartmentku yang ada di Gangnam. Nanti malam baru aku akan menemui Appa dan Eomma " Eric memotong pertanyaan Sang Sopir barusan. Mendengar pernyataan sang majikan tersebut, akhirnya Sopir Shin melajukan mobilnya mengantarkan sang majikan ketempat tujuan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin masih sibuk mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Dia senang akhirnya Kyuhyun akan mengenalkan dia pada salah satu keluarganya yang lain selain Chullie eomma. Dia ingin meninggalkan kesan yang baik pada pertemuan pertamanya. Apalagi yang akan dia temui saat ini yang akan menjadi atasannya juga.

" Chagi, kau sudah siap? " Kyuhyun melongokan kepalanya di ujung pintu kamar Sungmin. " ne.. kajja " Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun mesra.

Mereka akhirnya melangkahkan kaki keluar Apartment Sungmin dengan Sungmin yang tak pernah lepas bergelayut manja dilengan Kyuhyun. mereka tak mempermasalahkan pandangan orang lain, toh itu hal yang lumrah saat ini.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mampir sebentar pada salah satu kios bunga yang ada di pinggir jalan. Mereka membeli bunga untuk Hyung Kyuhyun sebagai bentuk ucapan selamat datang dan perkenalan diri Sungmin yang notabene kekasih Kyuhyun dan otomatis akan menjadi Adik ipar Hyung Kyuhyun kelak.

.

.

.

.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, hanya 30 menit mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Kyuhyun melangkah pasti menyusuri setiap Bilik Apartment mewah mencari no Apartment yang hyungnya kirim lewat sms. Kyuhyun berhenti disalah satu pintu Apartment yang diyakininya milik sang Hyung tersebut. tangannya terulur untuk menekan tombol disebalah kanan pintu tersebut, Sungmin yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya diam mengikuti sang kekasih.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kokoh itu tebuka dan menampilkan sosok tegap di hadapan mereka.

" yyaa,, bocah nakal! kenapa kau lama sekali. Eoh? " sosok tegap yang ternyata Eric –Hyung Kyuhyun- itu memeluk Kyuhyun erat dengan sedikit memberikan pukulan sayang didada Kyuhyun.

" mian Hyung, istriku dandannya lama sekali " Eric seketika melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan baru menyadari sosok manis yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Kyuhyun menyaksikan dua kakak adik yang berbeda marga tersebut saling melepas rindu.

" mwo? Istrimu? Eeeiiyy,,, kalau kau menikah tak mungkin aku tak tahu " Eric mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah mereka. setidaknya Sungmin tahu, hubungan mereka baik. Kyuhyun tak memperlakukan Eric seperti pada Ayah tirinya. Kyuhyun tulus menyayangi Eric. Sungmin tahu itu. Dia tahu sikap Kyuhyun bagaimana pada orang lain yang dekat dengannya atau yang hanya sebatas teman biasa/rekan bisnis.

" kkkk,,,, Hyung, kenalkan dia kekasihku " Kyuhyun akhirnya memperkenalkan Sungmin pada Namja tinggi yang mempunyai ketampanan hampir sama dengan dirinya itu.

" Lee Sungmin imnida " Sungmin sedikit membungkukan badannya

" Moon Jeong Hyuk. Kau bisa memanggilku Eric Moon " ucap Namja dihadapannya sama-sama membukukan badan

" dia yang akan menjadi Bossmu Chagii.. baik-baiklah dengannya. Dia Hyungku " Kyuhyun kembali menjelaskan siapa Namja yang saat ini bersama mereka.

" aahh senang bertemu denganmu Direktur Moon. " Sungmin memamerkan senyum manisnya dihadapan Eric.

" ne.. mohon bantuannya Sungmin-ssi " eric mematung sejenak melihat senyuman kelinci Sungmin. ' dia sangat manis' pikirnya. " Hyung, kau tak akan membiarkan kami masuk? " perkataan Kyuhyun sukses membuat eric yang tengah mengagumi Sungmin sedikit gelagapan. " aa,,aah.. ne,, ayo masuk. " ajaknya kemudian membiarkan kedua tamunya itu masuk kedalam Apartment mewahnya.

" wuaahh Apartmentmu lebih besar Hyung " Kyuhyun menelusuri setiap sudut Apartment Eric, sementara sang Empu rumah hanya menggeleng geli melihat tingkah konyol adiknya.

" hanya perasaanmu. Apartmentmu sebenarnya lebih besar, hanya saja kau tak bisa merawatnya jadi terlihat sempit. " seru Eric menjatuhkan Kyuhyun di hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terkikik mendengar penuturan Eric. Eric benar, kalau bukan Sungmin yang selalu membereskan Apartment Kyuhyun, pasti tempat itu akan seperti kapal pecah setiap harinya.

" aah Sungmin-ssi, berapa lama kau pacaran dengannya? " Eric mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin yang kini telah duduk disalah satu Sofa pada ruangan tersebut.

" 2 tahun Hyung.. " Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Eric sambil merangkul pundak Sungmin dan duduk disampingnya.

" Daebak, apa kau tahan berpacaran dengan manusia maniak Kerja seperti dia? " Goda Eric yang mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kyuhyun, detik berikutnya satu bantalan Kursi telah sukses meluncur kearah Eric, namun Namja Tampan itu dengan sigap dapat menangkis lemparan nista Kyuhyun.

Sungmin makin terkikik geli melihat aksi keduanya. Sungmin menemukan Kyuhyun yang lain, meskipun Kyuhyun selalu manja padanya, namun Kyuhyun juga ternyata sangat manja pada Hyungnya. Meskipun mereka bukan saudara kandung, Kyuhyun ternyata sangat menerima Eric.

.

.

.

Lama mereka melepas rindu di Apartment Eric, dan tanpa terasa matahari telah tenggelam yang sebentar lagi akan digantikan dengan cahaya bulan. Sungmin senang, Kyuhyun masih mempunyai keluarga yang bisa diajak bicara, meskipun Heechul sering mengunjungi Kyuhyun, namun mereka jarang sekali berinteraksi, bahkan Heechul malah sering mengobrol dengan Sungmin kalau mereka sedang bertemu bertiga.

Namun melihat keakraban Kyuhyun dan Eric, Sungmin senang. Eric juga orangnya mengasyikan, mudah bergaul dengan orang baru, meskipun mereka baru bertemu beberapa saat yang lalu namun Sungmin sudah merasa dekat dengan Eric. apalagi cepat atau lambat mereka akan menjadi keluarga juga. Bukankah dirinya kekasih Kyuhyun saat ini?

" Kyu, aku akan pulang kerumah menemui Eomma dan Appa. Apa kau akan ikut denganku? " Eric menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang tengah merapihkan jasnya bersiap untuk pulang.

" ani Hyung, kau sendiri saja " ucap Kyuhyun datar. Eric menghela nafas berat, ternyata Kyuhyun belum bisa menerima Appanya. Eric melirik Sungmin yang menganggukan kepala kearahnya mengisyaratkan 'kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Kyunhyun masih butuh waktu'

" baiklah Hyung, kami pergi dulu " Kyuhyun pamit dengan menggandeng tangan Sungmin. " sampai bertemu besok Sajangnim " pamit Sungmin menundukan sedikit kepalanya hormat.

Eric mengangguk menjawab salam pamit mereka, kemudian mengantar kedua tamu itu sampai pintu Apartmennya.

sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Apartment tersebut, KyuMin kembali berpamitan pada Eric dan melambaikan tangan mereka. Eric mematung ditempatnya kala melihat senyuman manis dan lambaian tangan Sungmin, dadanya sedikit bergetar. dia menyadari, saat pertama bertemu dengan Sungmin dia sudah merasakan perasaan yang sangat aneh. salahkah dia yang tergoda oleh paras Sungmin yang cantik untuk ukuran Namja?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Senin dipagi hari,,,

Semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan pagi mereka. banyak yang tidak menyukai hari Senin karena mereka harus kembali disibukan dengan segala urusan setelah libur dihari Minggu.

Sungmin seperti biasa berjalan disamping Kyuhyun memasuki kantor megah tempatnya bekerja.

" Minnie-ya,, " suara cempreng dibelakang mereka sontak menghentikan langkah keduanya.

" aahh Kyu, selamat pagi " lanjut suara cempreng tersebut saat telah berhadapan langsung dengan mereka. Ryeowook –sang pemilik suara tersebut- kalau bukan sedang bekerja memang selalu memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan nama saja, karena mereka memang telah bersahabat baik. Beda lagi kalau mereka tengah bekerja, baru dia akan menempatkan dirinya sebagai Sekretaris sang CEO tampan tersebut.

" kau sudah datang Wookie.. " Sungmin beralih menggandeng lengan Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun sedikit melotot kesal. " yya,, kekasihmu itu aku Ming " Protes Kyuhyun akhirnya.

" aigoo,, kau cemburu padaku Kyu? " Ryeowook membulatkan matanya pura-pura tekejut. Sungmin makin bergelayut dilengan Ryeowook makin mempermainkan Kyuhyun. ini sangat menyenangkan, menggoda Kyuhyun dipagi hari. Ryeowook tak bisa menahan tawa melihat aksi pasangan ajaib yang sialnya adalah sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

" selamat pagi semuanya.. " Suara berat milik seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan 'mari menggoda Kyuhyun' tersebut.

" Selamat pagi Sajangnim, kau sudah datang? " Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook dan membungkukan badannya kepada Namja tinggi yang saat ini berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka.

" Hyung, selamat datang di tempat kerjamu yang baru " Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Eric-namja tersebut- antusias. Ryeowook yang melihat adegan tersebut, dengan cepat otaknya memperoses dan menemukan jawaban, Namja tersebut Hyungnya Kyuhyun yang akan menggantikan posisi Direktur Park. Dengan membungkukan badannya diapun menyapa sang atasan Sungmin tersebut.

" Annyeonghaseo Sajangnim, aku Sekretarisnya Kyuhyun " ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

" aah Ne.. Annyeong, mmm… "

" Ryeowook " ucap Kyuhyun saat menyadari kalau Eric belum mengetahui nama Sekretaris sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

" ye, Ryeowook-ssi, selamat bekerja sama " Ucap eric kemudian.

.

Setelah acara perkenalan singkat tersebut, mereka akhirnya bergegas menuju tempat masing-masing untuk melaksanakan kewajibannya. Dengan adanya Eric yang menggantikan atasan Sungmin, Mulai saat ini Sungmin akan kembali aktif bekerja setelah beberapa hari kemarin tak banyak pekerjaan karena posisi Direktur Perencana yang kosong.

.

.

.

.

" Sungmin-ssi, tolong keruanganku sebentar " Sungmin mengikuti langkah sang Direktur menuju ruangannya.

" sebelumnya kau sekretaris Direktur Park bukan? " Eric menatap Sungmin dihadapannya " ne " angguk Sungmin

" kau sudah pasti telah mengenal baik pekerjaan ini. Tolong bantu aku. Aku sedikit bingung dengan file-file ini " Eric menyodorkan beberapa File kehadapan Sungmin.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin menjelaskan semua File yang di pegangnya saat ini. Eric memang tergolong cerdas jadi tak butuh waktu lama Sungmin menjelaskan, Eric telah mengerti semuanya.

meskipun usia Eric telah berkepala 3, namun wajah tampan Eric mampu menutupi usia yang sebenarnya. merekapun bisa akrab dengan mudah. Eric yang memang baru, lebih sering meminta Sungmin menjelaskan ini dan itu tentang pekerjaannya. Meskipun Eric sebelumnya bekerja di kantor pusat yang ada di Jepang, namun posisinya beda. Dulu Eric memegang Tim Produksi, dan saat ini dia dibidang Perencanaan yang sedikit berbeda dengan Tim Produksi.

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat,,

Seperti biasa Sungmin makan siang bersama kedua sahabatnya Ryeowook dan Yesung. Jangan ditanya kenapa Kyuhyun tak ada bersama mereka. CEO muda yang maniak kerja itu sudah pasti tengah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan Klien.

" kalian disini juga? apakah Aku boleh duduk disini? " Eric yang melihat ketiga sahabat itu tengah duduk disalah satu sudut Café sebrang kantor mereka menghampiri ketiga Namja tersebut.

" aah Hyung, silahkan duduk. Maaf tadi pagi aku tak menyambutmu Hyung " Yesung yang memang telah mengenal Eric mempersilahkan Namja yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

" Kyuhyun kemana? " Tanya Eric yang tak mendapati sosok Kyuhyun diantara mereka.

" kau tahu sendiri Hyung, dia gila kerja " Yesung menjawab dengan sedikit melirik Sungmin, melihat perubahan raut muka sahabatnya itu. Sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum tulus dihadapan mereka.

" aah kau benar Sungie, baiklah mari makan " ucap Eric kemudian.

Mereka makan dalam diam, terutama Sungmin. hampir setiap hari dia tak bisa menikmati makan siang bersama Kyuhyun, hatinya kembali pilu. " kenapa kau hanya mengaduk makananmu Sungmin-ssi, apa kau mau mencoba ini? " Eric yang kebetulan duduk disamping Sungmin menyodorkan satu potongan kecil daging sapi ke atas piring Sungmin. " kau harus makan banyak, agar bekerjapun semangat " lanjut Eric dengan kembali menyodorkan potongan-potongan kecil daging sapi miliknya.

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata polosnya sambil tersenyum kearah Eric. " aah,, gomassemnida Sajangnim " ucap Sungmin kikuk.

Sungmin sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Eric yang dirasanya sedikit berlebihan. Bagaimana tidak, seorang atasan memberikan jatah makanan kepada Sekretarisnya. Ryeowook dn Yesung saling pandang untuk sesaat, namun mereka kembali menyantap makanannya dan memilih mengacuhkan adegan tersebut, mereka hanya berpikir itu usaha Eric untuk mengakrabrak diri dengan teman-teman kerjanya yang lain.

Sementara Sungmin masih memandang makanannya nanar, seandainya Kyuhyun yang memperlakukannya seperti itu, seandainya Kyuhyun bisa meluangkan waktu hanya sekedar makan siang bersamanya, seandainya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan andai-andai yang lainnya.

**_TBC_**

Yaaaaa,,,, Part 2 Hadir.. Maaf telat Update,, kemarin banyak sekali gangguannya…

maaf juga KyuMin NCnya belum bisa di Part ini. Otak Author lagi bener, jadi gx dapet Fell Yadongnya. Hahahaha * ngeles lo..*

Buat Typo, Author Labil ini memang Miss Typo, jadi harap dimaklumi.. kkkkkk,,,, *ditimpuk Readers

-Dan bagi yang nanya aku Update berapa kali dalam seminggu? InsyaAlloh, kalau tak ada halangan aku Update satu Minggu satu kali, tiap hari Sabtu. Eotte? Tapi untuk minggu ini aku Update hari Rabu karena memang akunya telat Update. Hehehe,,

Untuk minggu depan dan seterusnya aku usahain Update tiap hari Sabtu. Tapi Reviewnya harus banyak juga Donk,, biar Authornya semangat. Oke.. ;)

-oh iya buat yang nanya juga kenapa Part kemarin sama dengan Prolog. Gak sama ko, Part kemarin memang ada yang diambil dari Prolog, tapi itu udah masuk cerita ko. Bukan semuanya diambil dari Prolog, yang ada di Prolog kan emang isi dari seluruh ceritanya. Di Part ini juga ada yang dari Prolog. Tenang aja, ini ff berchapter Ko bukan TwoShot.. Pokoknya nikmati z ya ceritanya.. ^^

-di Part ini udah terjawabkan kenapa Marga Kyuhyun dan Eric berbeda?

-Kritik dan Sarannya ditunggu. TAPI, AMAT SANGAT TIDAK MENERIMA BASH, APALAGI NG"BASH URI KYUMINNIE…!

Ayo dong Review.. Miris lihat Siders yang bejibun, tapi Review dikit.. Siders, ayo nongol di Review Dong.. meskipun Cuma satu kata tapi itu sangat berarti bagi Author… ^^

**Special Thanks To..**

**Zen Liu, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Love Kyumin 137,**

**ChoKyunnie, Keyla HB malik, abilhikmah, Phia89,**

**Bebek, Chella-KMS, sissy, lee sunri hyun,**

**Winecouple, dessykyumin, BabyMing, Fiction Girl Trapped,**

**Gorjazsimba, gweboon, Dan para Guest juga..**

**Gomawo udah Review di Part 1. Ayo Review lagii… ^^**

**Akhir kata**

**Kamsahamnidaaaaaaaa….. ^^**

***Lambai-Lambai Bareng Kyumin**

**_ Princess Kyumin215 _**


	4. Part 3

***~ THANK YOU ~ ***

**Cast : -Cho Kyuhyun, - Lee Sungmin, - Eric Moon ( Shinhwa ), - Kim Ryeowook, -Kim Jong Woon/Yesung, - And Other..**

**Rate: T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Summary : Maaf Karena telat memahami bahwa ternyata aku adalah Senyummu, Maaf karena telat mengerti bahwa aku adalah Nafasmu, Maaf pula karena telat menyadari bahwa kau adalah Hidupku. Terimakasih kau selalu ada untukku. Terimakasih karena selalu Mencintaiku, Terimakasih karena selalu Menerimaku. Terimakasih Untuk semuanya.../ Jeongmal Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun/**

**Disclimer : Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan YME, keluarga mereka dan milik diri mereka sendiri, namun mereka saling memiliki. dan FF abal ini murni 100% Milik saya**

**…**

**- WARNING! YAOI, OOC, Abal, GAJE bangeeetttt…EYD amburadul dan Typo dimana-mana**

**-FF INI HANYA UNTUK PARA JOYER YANG SELALU SETIA MENCINTAI KYUMIN. **

**BAGI YANG BUKAN JOYER HARAP ANGKAT KAKI DARI HASIL KARYA SAYA. DARIPADA NANTINYA HANYA AKAN NGEBASH URI KYUMINNIE!-**

**-REVIEW DI TUNGGU—**

**Don't Like? Don't Read…**

**DON'T COPAS!**

**Happy Reading…. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Part 3**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin masih asik mengutak-atik benda persegi elektronik kesayangannya. Semenjak 15 menit yang lalu benda tersebut telah berkali-kali mendarat pada telinga sebelah kirinya berharap orang yang saat ini tengah dihubungi dapat mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut.

Mata rubah itu berbinar kala dirasa panggilan tersambung.

" Yeoboseo, Kyunnie! Kenapa lama sekali? " rengek Sungmin dengan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya yang yakin orang di sebrang tak dapat melihat bibir yang terpout lucu itu.

" aku sibuk Ming, nanti aku telpon lagi, ne.. "

PIP.. tanpa persetujuan Sungmin, Line Telpon itu terputus. Sungmin makin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Semula dia ingin mengajak sang kekasih pulang bersama, tapi mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang diakhiri dengan menutup telpon sepihak barusan sudah dapat memberi jawaban untuk Sungmin kalau dirinya harus kembali pulang seorang diri. Selalu saja seperti itu!

.

" Sungmin-ssi, kau belum pulang? " suara berat seseorang berhasil membuyarkan kekesalan Sungmin. Sungmin mendongakan kepala untuk menatap pemilik suara tersebut. " aaah Sajangnim,, anda akan pulang? " bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pertama, Sungmin malah kembali bertanya pada orang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya yang tak lain adalah atasan baru Sungmin. Eric.

" ne, aku akan pulang sekarang. Apa kau sedang menunggu Kyuhyun? " selidik Eric

"aah ye,, saya menunggunya Sajangnim " Dusta Sungmin. Entahlah Sungmin juga tak tahu kenapa bisa bicara seperti itu pada atasannya, mungkin karena dia memang sangat berharap bisa pulang bersama sang kekasih saat ini jadi dia sedikit berbohong pada atasannya itu.

" baiklah, aku jalan duluan Sungmin-ssi " pamit Eric yang di 'iya' kan oleh Sungmin dengan sedikit menundukan kepalanya hormat.

Sungmin memandang kepergian Eric hingga tubuh jangkung Eric menghilang dibelokan. ' Huft,,, sebaiknya aku juga pulang. Aku tak tahu kapan Kyunnie selesai meeting.' Gerutu Sungmin sambil membereskan meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan lesu keluar kantor megah tersebut. setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya yang memilih pulang antara naik Bis atau Kereta bawah tanah, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang naik Bis. Karena jarak dari kantor ke Halte bis lebih dekat, tidak perlu berjalan lama.

Sungmin duduk di Halte dengan masih mempoutkan bibirnya sambil pandangan dan jari-jari lentiknya tak pernah berhenti memainkan gadget hitam miliknya. Sungmin masih kesal, jari telunjuknya menekan-nekan gemas pada Potret Namja tampan yang menjadi Wallpaper Ponselnya. " yyaa! Sampai kapan kau akan terus berkerja seperti itu. Eoh? " umpat Sungmin dengan terus menekan kasar layar Android tersebut.

Tiinn,,Tiinn,,,

Suara Klakson mobil tak dihiraukannya. Bahkan pandangan aneh orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar, Sungmin tetap tak peduli. Yang pasti saat ini dia sedang kesal.

" kekasihmu itu aku bukan berkas-berkas dan File-File beserta klien-klien menyebalkan itu!" Sungmin masih asik dengan acara melampiaskan kekesalannya pada benda tak berdosa tersebut.

Tiinn,,,, Tiiinn,,,, " Sungmin-ssi,, "

Kali ini suara klakson itu di iringi dengan suara seseorang yang memanggil nama Sungmin dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari acara menyiksa Ponselnya.

" Ss,,,Sajang,,nim… " Sungmin terbata kala mata rubah itu melihat dari kaca mobil yang terbuka siapa yang ada dibalik kemudi mobil Mercy tersebut.

" ayo kita pulang bersama " ajak sang atasan melambaikan tangan kearah Sungmin yang masih bengong di tempat.

" ayolah,, Kyuhyun masih sibuk kan? "

" eh? "

"ayo.. sebentar lagi hujan. Apa kau mau kehujanan di sini? " Eric mencondongkan badannya kesamping untuk membuka pintu penumpang dari tempatnya duduk.

Sungmin sedikit ragu mendongakan kepala memandang langit yang memang tengah mendung. Sungmin kembali perang batin, apakah dia harus menerima ajakan eric atau menunggu Bis yang kemungkinan akan kehujanan di sana. Lagipula Sungmin tak membawa payung juga.

" wae? Kau takut aku menculikmu? " canda Eric dengan memamerkan senyum menawannya. " aah,, animida Sajangnim. Baiklah " meskipun ragu, namun Sungmin akhirnya masuk juga kedalam mobil Eric. Dia juga tak mau mengambil resiko kehujanan di Halte.

.

Hening…..

Itulah yang tercipta didalam mobil mewah tersebut. tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara diantara mereka. dan benar saja perkiraan Eric, saat ini Hujan deras tengah mengguyur kota Seoul. Sungmin sedikit bersyukur ada Eric yang memberi tumpangan. Dan tanpa Sungmin tahu, Eric sebenarnya mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun tak bisa pulang bersamanya. Semenjak dikantor tadi Eric telah memperhatikan Sungmin yang kesal menghubungi Kyuhyun yang berakhir dengan kekecewaan. Saat di Parkiran, Eric tak langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Dia menunggu dan memperkirakan kapan Sungmin akan keluar. Dan benar saja, saat Eric keluar dari Parkiran gedung tersebut, Eric melihat Sungmin yang tengah melampiaskan kekesalannya di Halte Bis.

" mm,, Sungmin-ssi, Apa kau mau makan malam denganku? " Eric sedikit memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

" ne? " Sungmin masih belum bisa memproses dengan baik ajakan Eric barusan. " aah,, maksudku, kalau kau tak sedang terburu-buru, ayo kita mampir dulu ke Café. Sesungguhnya perutku sudah lapar " Eric menggaruk tengkuk kikuk. Dia tak ingin Sungmin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya.

" bb,,baiklah Sajangnim " ucap Sungmin akhirnya yang sukses membuat senyum di bibir Eric makin berkembang.

.

.

.

.

Eric memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu halaman Restoran yang ada di Seoul. Bukan Restoran mewah, tapi itu cukup membuat Eric senang bisa membawa Sungmin makan berdua.

.

" Spagetti di sini enak. Anda ingin memesannya? " Sungmin menawarkan makanan pamungkas di Restoran tersebut. karena Eric memang tidak banyak mengetahui tentang Restoran yang ada di Seoul. Tadi saja dia banyak bertanya pada Sungmin Restoran mana yang menurut Sungmin baik. Tadinya Sungmin akan membawa Eric ke sebuah Café biasa, namun mengingat Eric seorang atasannya, tak enak juga kalau merekomendasikan Café biasa. " mmm boleh juga. Kau pesan saja yang menurutmu paling enak Sungmin-ssi "

Sungmin menyebutkan pesanan apa saja yang menurutnya baik pada pelayan yang saat ini tengah berdiri diatara mereka siap menulis pesanan.

Setelah selesai dengan pesanannya, Sungmin kembali diam. Dia masih bingung harus membicarakan tentang apa dengan Eric. Kemarin Saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Eric, ada Kyuhyun juga, dan itupun lebih banyak interaksi antara Kyuhyun dan Eric. Tapi sekarang mereka bertemu berdua, itu membuat Sungmin mati kutu.

" apa kau sering datang kesini Sungmin-ssi? " Eric kembali memecah keheningan.

" hanya sesekali bersama teman-teman. Apakah anda menyukainya Sajangnim?"

" emm,, tempatnya tenang. " Eric mengedarkan pandangan kesetiap penjuru Restoran tersebut. tempat itu memang tenang. Siapapun pasti betah lama-lama di tempat itu.

" Oh iya Sungmin-ssi, kau tak usah seformal itu padaku "

" ne? "

" bukankah kita akan menjadi saudara? Aku Hyung Kyuhyun. kau tak perlu se formal itu. Biasa saja seperti kau bersama Yesung "

" aah,, tapii,, "

" apa karena aku atasanmu? " Sungmin sedikit kikuk akan menjawab apa. " bukankah Ryeowook juga bawahan Kyuhyun? tapi mereka bersahabat, Ryeowook juga hanya bersikap Formal pada Kyuhyun saat bekerja atau saat mereka sedang Meeting. Iya kan? "

" ittuu,, " Sungmin makin kehilangan kata-kata, memang benar. Tapi Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun telah bersahabat sejak mereka kuliah, sedangkan dia dan Eric? Baru dua kali bertemu.

" panggil aku Hyung saja Sungmin-ssi " putus Eric akhirnya.

" apakah tidak apa-apa? " pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin? Eric tak bisa menahan tawa kala mendengar pertanyaan tersebut yang membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

" Sungmin,,, Sungmin,, kau akan menjadi adik iparku. Tentu saja tak apa-apa. Mulai sekarang kau panggil aku Hyung saja. Arraseo? "

" Ne,, Sajangnim.."

" tuh kan? Sudah kubilah panggil aku Hyung.."

"aah,, ne,, Hh,,yung… "

Meskipun agak canggung, namun melihat Eric yang santai dan bersahabat Sungmin akhirnya dapat terbiasa juga dengan Eric. Mereka sudah bisa ngobrol dengan santai. Dan Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit sudah tak merasa canggung lagi dengan Eric.

.

.

" _ireojima jebal,, ttonajima jebal,, Dorawa.. Dorawa.. "_ Eric bersenandung kecil agar tak bosan menunggu pesanan mereka. meskipun sangat pelan, namun indra pendengaran Sungmin dapat menangkap apa yang Eric senandungkan. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan bait lagu yang Eric nyanyikan barusan.

" _Niga tteonagan binjari wien,, Chagaun hyanggiman nama.. "_ Eric menoleh terkejut mendengar Sungmin yang ikut bersenandung kecil. Untuk beberapa detik mereka saling padang, kemudian tersenyum dan sama-sama melanjutkan lirik lagu tersebut. _" ireojima jebal,, ttonajima jebal,, Dorawa.. Dorawa.. nameun hyanggiman ango isseulge… Dorawa ni jariro….. "_ mereka mengakhiri lirik tersebut diiringi tawa.

" suaramu bagus Hyung"

"suaramu juga bagus Sungminnie" mereka saling memuji suara masing-masing.

" Hyung, kau tahu lagu itu? " Tanya Sungmin kemudian. Sekarang Sungmin sudah tak merasa canggung lagi, dia telah berani memanggil Eric dengan sebutan 'Hyung' dan gaya bicaranyapun sudah tak seFormal seperti sebelumnya.

" emm.. .. dia Solois Favorite ku " jawab Eric semangat.

" jinjjayo? Aku juga sangat menyukainya Hyung, Suara Emasnya benar-benar membuat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya tenang "

" dan Lirik lagunya selalu menyentuh hati " sambung Eric.

" kau benar Hyung, bahkan aku tak jarang menangis mendengar lagunya. Suara dan lirik lagunya benar-benar menyatu dengan pas. "

" apa kau pernah menonton Konsernya? "

" belum.. " Sungmin menundukan kepalanya sedih.

" baiklah, ayo kita menontonnya "

"eh? Jinjja? " mata rubah itu tak dapat menyembunyikan binarnya.

" eemm,, kalau bisa, kita juga minta tandatangannya. Eotte?"

" jeongmalyo Hyung?"

"ne.. kapan-kapan kita harus nonton bersama. Oke?"

"Oke hyung… " ucap Sungmin semangat. Sungmin memang sangat menyukai penyanyi solo yang satu itu. namun dia tak pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk sekedar menonton Konsernya. Dia terlalu sibuk, dan lagi Kyuhyun tak menyukainya. Setiap dia mendengarkan lagu-lagu , Kyuhyun selalu bilang " lagunya terlalu mellow, tak ada energinya, penyanyinya terlihat tua, jangan mendengar lagu-lagu sedih, " dan banyak lagi komentar lainnya. Namun sekarang mengetahui ada yang sama-sama menyukai Idolanya, Sungmin merasa senang.

.

Tak berapa lama pesanan mereka datang. Mereka menikmati makanan sambil berbincang-bincang ria tentang kegemaran masing-masing. Sungmin sudah merasa nyaman bersama Eric. Eric bisa mengerti kegemarannya, Eric asik diajak bicara tentang apapun. Dan mereka makin mengenal satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Selesai acara makan malam mengasyikan tersebut, Eric mengantar Sungmin pulang.

" Hyung, gomawo untuk makanannya " Sungmin yang sudah keluar dari mobil membungkukan badan agar dapat melihat Eric yang sudah siap di depan kemudi.

" sama-sama Sungminnie, sampai bertemu besok "

" ne,, hati-hati di jalan Hyung " Eric menganggukan kepala kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah berbalik menuju Apartmentnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar Apartment senyum tak pernah berhenti mengiasi bibir Shap-M Sungmin. Sungmin senang ada yang mengerti dia selain sahabatnya Ryeowook.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di Kantor…

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam makan siang. Eric melangkah gembira beniat mengajak Sungmin untuk makan siang bersama. Namun kala dirinya membuka pintu, langkah Eric terhenti kala manic hitamnya melihat sosok tampan yang sedang menghampiri meja sang Sekretaris.

" Chagiya, kajja makan siang bersama " Kyuhyun menarik pelan lengan Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin mengernyit heran.

" tumben sekali ada waktu makan siang bersamaku " Ucapan, ah ani. Lebih tepatnya sindiran Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terperanjat kaget dan mengerutkan keningnya.

" kau tak ingin makan siang bersamaku. Eoh? "

" aahh aniya. Kajja " giliran Sungmin yang menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak ingin merusak hati Kyuhyun. jarang-jarang kan Kyuhyun punya waktu makan siang bersama dengannya. Sungmin makin mengapit lengan Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya. Dia senang Kyuhyun tak sibuk hari ini.

Mereka berjalan riang meninggalkan tempat kerja Sungmin. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada Namja tampan dibalik pintu ruangan kerja yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram.

.

.

.

.

" Kyunnie, bukankah kau tahu aku tak menyukai makanan ini? " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kala pesanan mereka datang. Sungmin yang tadinya senang karena bisa makan siang bersama sang kekasih, namun Moodnya tiba-tiba Drop kala mereka memasuki sebuah Restoran yang Sungmin tahu semua menunya adalah makanan Jepang. Sungmin bukannya tak menyukai makanan Jepang, semua jenis makanan dia sukai, asalkan jangan makanan mentah. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu itu, namun dia seolah menutup telinga akan protesan Sungmin. Dan Sungmin tahu setiap mereka memasuki Restoran Jepang, Kyuhyun pasti akan memesan Sushi yang amat sangat tidak Sungmin sukai.

" kau harus terbiasa Chagi. Cobalah.. " Kyuhyun menyodorkan sumpit yang sudah di isi daging ikan mentah yang dilumuri saos. Sungmin makin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, dia tak berniat sedikitpun menerima makanan yang di sodorkan Kyuhyun. dia tak menyukainya, meskipun Kyuhyun akan menyuapinya dengan romantis, namun dia tetap tak menyukai makanan tersebut.

" ayolah Chagi,, jangan membuatku malu lagi saat bertemu Klien " Kyuhyun masih keukeuh menyodorkan daging mentah ke mulut Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin membulatkan matanya sempurna kala mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun barusan. Malu? Kyuhyun sendiri yang bilang dia membuatnya malu?

" Jadi aku hanya membuatmu malu Kyunnie? " Sungmin menundukan kepalanya kecewa, dia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal tersebut.

" bukan begitu Ming. Hanya saja aku ingin kau bisa berbaur dengan semua Klienku. Bukankah kau kekasihku? "

Sungmin diam. Sudah jelas Kyuhyun malu saat bersamanya. Sungmin ingat saat mereka di Jepang yang katanya akan berlibur, namun nyatanya Sungmin hanya menjadi asisten Kyuhyun yang menemani Kyuhyun menemui semua Klien-Kliennya yang berakhir dengan kemarahan Kyuhyun karena ketidak sukaan Sungmin pada makanan mentah.

Saat itu Sungmin memilih untuk diam dan tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Kyuhyun memang memperkenalkan Sungmin sebagai kekasihnya pada semua Klien yang hadir disana. Klien Kyuhyun merasa tersinggung karena Sungmin tak menyentuh sedikitpun makanan yang merupakan jamuan untuk mereka. Sungmin mengerti akan kemarahan Kyuhyun saat itu. Kyuhyun pasti sangat malu dihadapan Kliennya. Tapi Sungmin juga tidak bisa memakan apa yang tidak di sukainya kan? Daripada dia akan memuntahkan semuanya saat itu yang pasti akan membuat Kyuhyun tambah malu.

" Ming, kau harus belajar menyukainya. Cobalah makan sedikit, kau pasti akan menyukainya. " Kyuhyun masih acuh dengan ekspresi Sungmin yang mulai kesal. Sungmin tetap dengan pendiriannya. Dia tak suka makanan itu, dia memilih untuk hanya meminum air putih yang disediakan waktu itu.

.

" kyunnie, bolehkah aku memesan menu lain? " tawar Sungmin akhirnya, dia juga merasa lapar. dia juga butuh asupan makanan untuk menambah tenaganya saat bekerja.

" kau hanya akan membuang waktu dan makanan. Lihatlah ini banyak sekali Ming, makan saja ini. Emm? " Kyuhyun kembali menyodorkan makanannya berniat menyuapi Sungmin. Namun Sungmin hanya memandangi lengan kokoh Kyuhyun yang berada dihadapannya. " kau makan saja Kyunnie, aku tak lapar " putus Sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar kesal sekarang, Kyuhyun tak pernah mengerti apa maunya. Kyuhyun selalu saja memaksakan apa yang dia inginkan.

" Ming, cobalah. aku hanya ingin kau terbiasa dengan makanan ini. karena Klien kita banyak orang Jepang. Dan Klien yang lainpun sangat suka jamuan dengan makanan yang seperti ini " bujuk kyuhyun. lagi-lagi demi Klien. Apakah Kyuhyun tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kekasih imutnya?

Sungmin memutar bola mata jengah. Kyuhyun memang lebih mementingkan perasaan Klien daripada perasaannya. " lain kali aku coba Kyunnie. Saat ini aku tak lapar. " Finish Sungmin.

Setelah lama Sungmin menemani Kyuhyun makan siang yang lebih tepatnya mengawasi Kyuhyun makan siang, akhirnya mereka keluar juga dari Restoran yang membuat Sungmin jengkel setengah mati itu. Sebenarnya Sungmin bisa saja memesan menu lainnya, namun Kyuhyun tetap memaksa Sungmin memakan makanan yang sudah di pesan. Sedangkan Sungmin daripada memakan apa yang tidak dia sukai lebih memilih untuk membiarkan perutnya kosong.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mendudukan diri di kursi kerja dengan melipat kedua tangan di dada pertanda kesal. Beberapa kali dia menghela nafas berat, sekalinya Kyuhyun mempunyai waktu makan siang bersama, itu semua tidak sesuai dengan apa yang di inginkan.

" Sungminnie, ayo ikut aku "

" ne? " Sungmin sedikit tersentak dengan ajakan Eric. Dia tak menyadari Eric yang sebenarnya telah berdiri 5menit yang lalu di depan meja kerjanya.

" kita akan memeriksa Pabrik, bersiaplah. Aku akan mengambil kunci mobil dulu di dalam " Eric berbicara sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kerja tak memberi kesempatan Sungmin untuk berbicara walau hanya sekedar meng 'iya'kan ajakan atau perintahnya.

Sungmin memasukan apa yang dirasa perlu kedalam tas gendongnya, dia juga tak lupa memasukan beberapa berkas pabrik untuk jaga-jaga kalau Eric banyak bertanya tentang system Produksi Cho Corp yang ada di Korea, meskipun Sungmin tahu Eric sebelumnya menangani bagian Produksi, bisa sajakan itu berbeda dengan system yang ada di kantor pusat.

" kau sudah siap? Kajja "

.

Sungmin berjalan disamping Eric sambil sesekali mereka membicarakan pekerjaan yang dirasa perlu dibahas, sampai mereka melewati ruangan sang CEO, Sungmin terhenti karena seseorang melambai kearahnya. " Sajangnim, maaf sebentar " Sungmin meminta izin pada Eric, Eric yang memang mengetahui Ryeowook yang melambai kearah Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepala dan menghentikan langkahnya menunggu Sungmin.

" Minnie-ya, kau akan pergi kemana? " Tanya Ryeowook kala Sungmin menghampiri meja kerjanya.

" aah,, itu Eric Hyung akan memeriksa Pabrik "

" Eric Hyung? Kalian sudah sedekat itu? " bisik Ryeowook sedikit melongokan kepalanya untuk melihat Eric yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka. "cck,, dia kan kakaknya Kyunnie. Hilangkan pikiran anehmu. " Sungmin menjitak halus kepala sahabat kecilnya itu dan sukses membuat Ryeowook meringis membulatkan bola mata kesal. " sudahlah, ada apa kau memanggilku? " lanjut Sungmin.

" hampir lupa kan. Ini ada berkas yang harus ditandatangani Direktur perencana, nanti kau berikan pada Moon Sajangnim. Arra? " Ryeowook menyodorkan map yang ada ditumpukan paling atas di mejanya.

" Arraseo, aku pergi dulu Wookie, tak enak membuat Direktur kita menunggu. " Sungmin melangkah pamit dengan melambaikan map yang kini di pegangnya.

" apa itu? " Eric menunjuk map yang kini Sungmin bawa. " ini harus kau tandatangani Hyung. Sekarang atau… "

" nanti saja di mobil " potong Eric yang mengetahui arah pertanyaan Sungmin.

Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan sampai parkiran Gedung megah tersebut. eric membuka pintu penumpang dan mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk, Sungmin yang merasa kikuk dengan perlakuan Eric akhirnya masuk juga walaupun sedikit canggung karena Eric memperlakukannya seperti wanita.

" mana berkas yang harus aku tandatangani? " Sungmin menyodorkan map yang tadi Ryeowook berikan. Ericmembacanya dengan serius sebelum akhirnya menandatangani berkas tersebut, Sungmin kagum melihat Eric, Eric memang sangat serius bekerja juga seperti Kyuhyun, namun dia tak semaniak Kyuhyun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di Pabrik, mereka berkeliling melihat proses Produksi sambil sesekali Sungmin menjelaskan apa yang tidak Eric ketahui.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin dibuat kagum oleh Eric saat mereka di Pabrik. Eric selalu ramah pada semua pekerja yang bertemu dengannya, bahkan tak jarang Eric memberi semangat untuk mereka agar selalu giat bekerja. Kembali Eric mendapatkan poin lebih dari Sungmin yang tak dimiliki Kyuhyun. ingat? Kyuhyun selalu dingin saat bertemu dengan para Karyawan, dia jarang sekali berbicara dengan para karyawan. jangankan untuk berbicara, membalas salam mereka pun hampir tak pernah Kyuhyun lakukan.

" Sungminnie, sepertinya hari masih sore" Eric melirik jam yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya. " kembali ke kantor tanggung sebentar lagi jam kerja selesai. Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi? " lanjutnya menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah melihat Jam tangannya.

" mmm,, aku tak tahu. Terserah Hyung saja. "

Kriiuuuuuuukkk,,,

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi yang kurang sedap di akhir jawaban Sungmin. " kau lapar? " selidik Eric menahan senyum.

" hehe sepertinya begitu Hyung " Sungmin menggaruk tengkuk sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

" apa tadi kau tak makan siang? "

" itu,,,, "

" baiklah, kita cari makanan dulu. Kajja " Eric menarik tangan Sungmin. Dia tahu tadi Sungmin makan siang bersama Kyuhyun, namun dia juga mengetahui Sungmin tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, karena saat makan siang tadi Eric diam-diam mengikuti mereka. keterlaluankah? Entahlah, Eric juga tak tahu kenapa dirinya seakan menjadi penguntit seperti itu.

Mereka mampir di sebuah kedai ramyun terdekat. Eric tadinya mengajak Sungmin makan di Café atau Restoran mahal, namun Sungmin memilih kedai terdekat, dan Eric menyetujuinya. Merekapun memesan Ramyun dengan Sungmin yang memesan 2 porsi. Selapar ituah?

" setelah ini kau ingin pergi kemana? Ayo kita jalan-jalan sebelum pulang " Eric yang telah menghabiskan Ramyunnya tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang lahap menyantap Ramyun. 'menggemaskan' pikirnya.

" mmm,, entahlah. Kalau saja Weekend. aku selalu ingin pergi ke taman bermain " Sungmin berpikir imut sambil mengunyah sisa Ramyun yang masih ada dimulutnya.

" taman Bermain?" Eric berpikir sesaat, sebelum melanjutkan.. " Ayo kita pergi "

" sekarang? " Sungmin membulatkan kedua bola mata sambil mengusap tetesan kuah ramyun di sudut bibir Shap-M menggodanya.

"ne.. sekarang.. " jawab Eric pasti.

" tapi, ini sudah sore Hyung.. "

" memangnya taman bermain tutup jam segini. Sudahlah kau habiskan makananmu, kita pergi kesana "

Sungmin menghabiskan sisa makanannya dengan semangat. Benarkah dia akan pergi ke taman bermain sekarang? Memikirkannya saja Sungmin sudah senang, dia selalu ingin pergi ke tempat itu bersama Kyuhyu, namun selain alasan sibuk. Kyuhyun tak menyukai keramaian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" wuaaaaaaaaaahhhh,,,, aku sudah lama ingin pergi kesini Hyung " Sungmin berlari-lari kecil mendekati salah satu wahana yang ingin dia naiki. Karena ini hari kerja, jadi tempat itu tak seramai saat hari libur. Sungmin bisa menaiki semua wahana yang dia sukai tanpa harus mengantri panjang.

" kau senang? " Eric memperhatikan Sungmin yang berbinar senang sambil menyodorkan permen kapas berwarna Pink kearah Sungmin.

" aahh permen kapas, gomawo Hyung.. " Sungmin mengambil Permen kapas yang diberikan Eric dengan senang hati. " ne, aku benar-benar senang Hyung. " lanjutnya dengan mulai menikmati permen kapas yang manis itu.

" apa Kau tak pernah kemari dengan Kyuhyun? "

" Hmmm,,, dia tak suka tempat ramai Hyung "

" sudah kuduga. Dia memang tak suka tempat seperti ini dari dulu "

Sungmin kembali diam. Seandainya saat ini dia bersama Kyuhyun. dia ingin sekali bisa pergi ketempat seperti ini bersama sang kekasih.

" Sungminnie, kajja kita naik wahana itu " Eric yang melihat perubahan diraut muka Sungmin langsung mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin. Dengan menggandeng tangan Sungmin, Eric sedikit berlari menuju wahana yang tadi dia tunjuk.

Mereka berlarian dari satu wahana kewahana lain. hampir semuanya mereka coba, dari mulai kuda-kudaan yang tak terlalu ekstrim, sampai wahana paling Ekstrim mereka coba. Sungmin benar-benar bisa tertawa lepas bersama Eric. Sungmin sadar, Eric memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri untuknya. Eric mengerti apa yang dia inginkan, Eric bisa memahami isi hati Sungmin, Eric banyak memiliki kesamaan dengan dirinya. Eric berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. dan Eric merupakan sosok yang selama ini Sungmin idamkan.

**_TBC_**

*Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Lariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*diuber Readers

-Banyak Sungmin-Eric Momment? Mian, di ff ini Author lagi pengen jadi anak Durhaka... Kkkkk,,,, *di jitak KyuMin

-feelnya masih belum dapet? Iya nih, Author juga bingung kenapa Feelnya gx dapet-dapet,,, tapi Author sudah berusaha ko.. ^^

-Sungmin akan berpaling? Mmmm,,,,,*mikir imut* *di keroyok Readers

-Buat Typo, Author Labil ini memang Miss Typo, jadi harap dimaklumi.. kkkkkk,,,, *ditimpuk Readers

-oke, sekarang giliran minta Reviewnya…

Review juseooooooooooooooooo,,,,,,,,

meskipun hanya satu kata tapi itu sangat berarti untuk seorang Author. So, Siders Review dooong…

**Special Thanks To…**

**Yc K.S.H, Zen Liu, Love Kyumin 137, Lilin Sarang Kyumin**

**Bebek, Chella-KMS, dessykyumin, gorjazsimba,**

**BabyMing, sissy, winecouple, keyla HB malik,**

**Kyumin joyer, Phia89, Mayu ChoLee, **

**Epildedo, henli copter, Pusycat3….**

Gomawo udah Review di Chapter sebelumnya.. Ayo Review lagi yang sebanyak-banyaknya biar Author semangat buat lanjut Chapter depan. Oke… ^^

Pokoknya Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah Review… Author sayang kalian semua.. *Poppo Satu-satu ^^

**Akhir kata**

**Kamsahamnidaaaaaaaa….. ^^**

***Lambai-Lambai Bareng Kyumin**

**_ Princess Kyumin215 _**


	5. Part 4

***~ THANK YOU ~ ***

**Cast : -Cho Kyuhyun, - Lee Sungmin, - Eric Moon ( Shinhwa ), - Kim Ryeowook, -Kim Jong Woon/Yesung, - And Other..**

**Rate: M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**- WARNING! YAOI, ****Crack Eric-Sungmin****, OOC, Abal, GAJE bangeeetttt…EYD amburadul dan Typo dimana-mana**

**-FF INI HANYA UNTUK PARA JOYER YANG SELALU SETIA MENCINTAI KYUMIN. **

**BAGI YANG BUKAN JOYER HARAP ANGKAT KAKI DARI HASIL KARYA SAYA. DARIPADA NANTINYA HANYA AKAN NG'BASH URI KYUMINNIE!-**

**-REVIEW DI TUNGGU—**

**Don't Like? Don't Read…!**

**DON'T COPAS!**

**Happy Reading…. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Part 4**

**.**

**. **

* * *

Waktu terus berlalu. Satu bulan sudah Sungmin menjabat sebagai Sekretaris Direktur Perencana. Hubungan Sungmin dan Eric semakin dekat. Tak dipungkiri mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Salahkah mereka? Tidak. karena memang Seorang Sekretaris harus memahami sang atasannya. Namun salahkah jika salah satu dari mereka mempunyai perasaan yang lebih daripada atasan dan bawahan?

.

.

" Hyung, gomawo selalu menemaniku makan siang disaat jam istirahat " Sungmin menatap sekilas Namja tinggi yang duduk dihadapannya kemudian kembali menundukan sedikit kepalanya untuk melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

" aku juga sangat berterimakasih dan meminta maaf padamu Sungminnie.. "

" eh? Minta maaf untuk apa? "

" karena kau selalu menemaniku. Apakah Kyuhyun tak marah padamu? " Eric menatap Sungmin dalam sambil menunggu bibir manis itu mengucapkan jawaban yang membuatnya tenang.

" aah itu,Kyunnie bahkan sepertinya tak peduli aku makan siang bersama siapa. Dia terlalu sibuk Hyung. Kau tahu sendiri kan? " senyum simpul tercipta di bibir tebal Eric kala mendengar jawaban Sungmin yang sangat tenang. Itu yang Eric harapkan, mungkin terdengar keterlaluan. Namun dia senang Kyuhyun tak memperhatikan Sungmin tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya.

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan suapan pada mulutnya. Meskipun hatinya sedikit resah dengan pembahasan barusan, namun dia tak menunjukannya di hadapan sang atasan. Sungmin juga menginginkan Kyuhyun. dia menginginkan kekasihnya yang selalu menemani dia seperti ini, namun Sungmin harus kembali pasrah dengan keadaan. Kyuhyun-nya terlalu sibuk.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu di Tempat Lain…

" Hyung, apa kau merasakan keanehan dengan Minnie akhir-akhir ini? " Ryeowook menatap sang kekasih serius. Dia merasa apa yang akan mereka bahas kali ini memang sedikit serius. Yesung yang melihat raut wajah sang kekasih saat menanyakan hal tersebut langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya mengaduk Minuman pahit di depannya.

" maksudmua apa Chagi? " tanyanya sedikit bingung. Yesung memang jarang bertemu dengan Sungmin. Jadi dia tak merasakan perubahan apapun dalam diri Sungmin.

" ish,,, Hyung! Bukankah biasanya setiap istirahat dia selalu makan siang bersama kita? " Yesung menganggukan kepala membenarkan ucapan Ryeowook. " tapi akhir-akhir ini, Minnie tak pernah bersama kita lagi. " lanjut Ryeowook dengan menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya berfikir.

" mungkin dia bersama teman-teman kantor yang lain. Atau bersama Kyuhyun "

" Hyuuuung,,,,, kau tahu sendiri kan sekarang Kyuhyun dimana? " Ryeowook merasa sedikit kesal dengan kekasihnya yang tidak peka sama sekali. " aah iya, Kyuhyun sekarang sedang melihat Pabrik, kemarin dia makan siang bersama Klien kita yang dari china, kemarinnya lagi,,- "

" intinya Sungminnie bukan bersama Kyuhyun! " potong Ryeowook tak sabaran. Kenapa kekasih berkepala besarnya itu lambat sekali. Kesalnya.

" terus, yang kau risaukan apa Chagi? Emm? " Yesung mengecup sekilas bibir terpout milik sang kekasih dan sukses mendapat jitakan sayang dari Ryeowook. " Hyung, ini di café " Ryeowook makin mempoutkan bibir tipisnya sambil melihat kanan kiri takut ada yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka barusan. Yesung hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasih mungilnya yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. Dia sudah tak sabar ingin melumat bibir menggoda itu. Kalau saja mereka saat ini sedang berada di Apartment mereka, pasti Yesung sudah menghajar habis-habisan kekasih mungilnya itu.

" Hyung, Sungminnie sedang bersama Moon Sajangnim "

" lalu? Masalahnya apa? "

" apa kau tak curiga, setiap hari mereka selalu bersama. Bahkan Moon Sajangnim selalu mengantarkan Sungminnie pulang "

" Eric Hyung kan calon kakak ipar Sungmin. Jadi wajar saja kan? "

" Hyung! Apa kau tak merasa curiga? Aku khawatir Hyung. " Ryeowook menatap sang kekasih. Dia memang benar khawatir. Dia merasa ada sedikit keganjalan dalam hubungan Sungmin dan Eric. Itu tak seperti hubungan antara atasan dan bawahan, atau hubungan antara kakak dan adik ipar. Ryeowook yang telah bersahabat lama dengan Sungmin sudah tahu bagaimana gelagat-gelagat Sungmin saat mengagumi seseorang, menyukai seseorang, bahkan membenci seseorang.

" kau terlalu curiga Chagi,, mereka tak mungkin mempunyai hubungan Khusus. Kau tahu sendirikan Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun? dan aku yakin, Eric Hyung sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. meskipun mereka bukan saudara kandung. " Yesung menggenggam jemari Ryeowook meyakinkan sang kekasih bahwa kekhawatirannya itu tak mungkin terjadi.

" baiklah.. mungkin aku yang terlalu khawatir. Tapi Hyung,,,, "

" sudahlah Chagi,, agar kau merasa tenang. Bagaimana kalau kau menanyakannya langsung pada Sungminnie? "

" ne… "

Ryeowook mengaduk-aduk Just Strowberry dihadapannya tanpa minat untuk meminum cairan kental tersebut. sementara Yesung kembali menikmati makan siangnya dengan sesekali melirik sang kekasih yang terlihat lemas di hadapannya. Yesungpun memang memikirkan percakapan mereka tentang Sungmin, namun Yesung tak mau terburu-buru mengambil kesimpulan. Dia ingin memastikannya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat telah usai. semua Staff beserta atasan kembali bekerja dalam bidangnya masing-masing.

Setengah jam yang lalu, Kyuhyun telah kembali ke kantor dan kembali menyibukan diri di meja kerjanya dengan berkas-berkas yang Ryeowook berikan. Sesekali, tangan kirinya mengambil burger yang tadi dia pesan dan memakannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari berkas-berkas dan layar Laptopnya.

Tok,,Tok,,

" Sajangnim, boleh saya masuk " Ryeowook membuka sedikit pintu kerja Kyuhyun dan melongokan kepala agar dapat melihat dan berbicara pada Kyuhyun. " aah Wookie, masuklah " Kyuhyun melihat sekilas pada Ryeowook dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

" Kyu, apa kau mempunyai waktu sebentar? " Ryeowook berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun. kalau dia sudah memanggil Kyuhyun dengan namanya. Itu berarti bukan masalah Kantor yang akan Ryeowook bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun. sebenarnya itu bukan waktu yang tepat, mengingat sekarang Kyuhyun masih asik dengan pekerjaannya. Namun tak ada waktu lagi untuk Ryeowook berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. kyuhyun tak pernah punya waktu senggang.

" bicaralah. Aku akan mendengarkanmu " titah Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang saat ini dibacanya.

" ekhem… itu.." Ryeowook sedikit ragu dengan apa yang akan mereka bahas. Namun dia sudah memantapkan niatnya untuk membahas hal tersebut. Kyuhyun menunggu perkataan Ryeowook dengan masih membaca berkas-berkas yang dipegangnya.

" Kyu, apa hubunganmu dan Sungminnie baik-baik saja? " Kyuhyun yang akan membubuhkan tandatangan di salah satu berkas, jemarinya sontak terhenti kala mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook sebentar kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sedikit tertunda. Setelah menandatangani berkas tersebut Kyuhyun kembali menatap Ryeowook.

" kami baik-baik saja. wae? "

" ani.. mungkin itu hanya ke khawatiranku saja. " Kyuhyun kembali menatap layar monitor didepannya.

" Kyu, jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja. Luangkan waktu untuk Sungmin. "

Kyuhyun kembali manatap Ryeowook. dan kali ini dia benar-benar tak bisa kembali bekerja sambil mendengarkan Ryeowook. Karena jujur kalau menyangkut masalah Sungmin dia tak bisa mengabaikannya. Meskipun dia terlalu gila kerja, namun Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Sungmin.

" Kyu, Sungmin juga membutuhkan perhatianmu. " Ryeowook berkata sangat hati-hati. Dia tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun. dia ingin menyampaikan semua ke khawatirannya, namun dia juga bingung harus berkata bagaimana pada Kyuhyun. " jangan sampai Sungmin lepas dari sisimu Kyu " lanjut Ryeowook masih berhati-hati.

" jadi maksudmu dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Begitu? "

" ani Kyu. Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja yang aku lihat kau terlalu menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaan. "

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia mengiyakan perkataan Ryeowook, dia bukan tak menyadarinya kalau dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, namun itu juga dia lakukan demi masadepan dia dan Sungmin kelak.

" Kyu, mianhae kalau aku terlalu ikut campur dengan hubungan kalian, tapi kalian adalah sahabat-sahabatku. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian. "

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam hari, seperti biasa Eric mengantarkan Sungmin sampai depan Apartmentnya. Setelah kepergian Eri,c Sungmin langsung menuju Apartment. Dia sudah tak tahan dengan udara dingin diluar, mengingat sekarang sedang musim dingin. Sungmin ingin segera melepas penat dengan berendam di dalam air panas.

.

Satu jam sudah Sungmin membiarkan dirinya terendam air panas. Itu membuat semua otot-ototnya yang tegang kembali rileks.

Setelah dirasa cukup,Sungmin mengakhiri kegiatannya dan mengambil Bathrob berwarna Soft Pink yang tergantug di pinggir Bathtub.

Sambil melilitkan tali Bathrob Sungmin berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Namun langkahnya terhenti kala melihat sang kekasih tengah tiduran di ranjang sambil memandang kearahnya. " kau di sini Kyunnie.. " Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Lemari untuk mengambil pakaian.

Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan sang kekasih akhirnya bangkit dan menghampiri Sungmin.

Grepp,,

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, menelusupkan kepalanya pada leher putih Sungmin dan menghirup dalam aroma vanilla yang selalu memabukan dari tubuh sang kekasih.

" aku merindukanmu Chagi,, " bisik Kyuhyun mulai mengecupi perpotongan leher Sungmin. " sudah lama bukan kita tak melakukannya? " Kyuhyun menjilati belakang telinga Sungmin intens,sedikit menggigit benda kenyal tersebut.

" kau yang terlalu sibuk dan tak mempunyai waktu untuk kita Kyunnie,, aahh~~" Sungmin meremas Surai coklat Kyuhyun yang masih setia mencumbu telinganya dari belakang.

" Mian, itu semua kulakukan untuk kita juga Chagi.. " ucap Kyuhyun serak masih berbisik di telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali mengulum telinga SUngmin, memberikan kecupan-kecupan basah di sana. Kedua tangannya menelusup kedalam Bathrob Sungmin dan menemukan dua tonjolan kecil yang sudah sedikit menegang. Kyuhyun memutar kedua tonjolan itu dengan mulutnya yang terus mengerjai telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun memainkan semua titik sensitive Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin semakin meremas rambut ikal Kyuhyun sambil mendesah sexy.

Kyuhyun menurunkan cumbuannya. Lidahnya menjilati leher putih Sungmin, menggigitnya dan meninggalkan bercak kemarahan di sana.

" aahh,,, Kyuuhh,,, " racau Sungmin menikmati semua sentuhan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak tahan melihat bibir pinkis yang terbuka dan langsung melumatnya kasar. Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dan sedikit memutar kebelakang karena Kyuhyun yang mencumbunya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin dengan nafsu. Sungmin pun ikut membalas lumatan Kyuhyun, Sungmin membuka mulutnya tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Kyuhyun. dengan leluasa Kyuhyun dapat memasukan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat tersebut, Kyuhyun mencari lidah Sungmin untuk diajaknya bermain. Kyuhyun membelit lidah Sungmin dengan panas. Benang-benang saliva telah mengucur dari sudut bibir Sungmin dan meluber kedagu dampai kedada polos Sungmin.

Entah sejak kapan satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh indah Sungmin telah berada dibawah kaki Sungmin. Tangan Kyuhyun masih aktif meremas kedua tonjolan Pink Sungmin yang kini telah menegang Sempurna.

" nnggaahhh,,,, " tangan kanan Sungmin mengelus Benda yang telah menegang di selangkangan Kyuhyun. dengan gerakan lembut namun menggoda Sungmin mengelus benda tersebut hingga benar-benar menegang dan menusuk punggungnya. Tangan Kyuhyun turun melewati perut rata Sungmin, mengelusnya sebentar, sebelum kembali turun hingga sampai pada selangkangan Sungmin menggapai Junior kecil Sungmin yang sedikit tegang, mengurutnya dengan gerakan teratur hingga menimbulkan desahan dari bibir Sungmin yang masih dikerjainya.

" Kyuuuhh,,,,, haahh… " Sungmin mengirup udara sebisanya kala tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Kyuhyun kembali mengecupi leher Sungmin dan kembali membuat tanda kepemilikan disana. Tangan satunya meremas Butt Sungmin dan berusaha memasukan satu jari telunjuknya kedalam single Hole Sungmin. kemudian Kyuhyun kembali memasukan satu jari tengahnya kesana.

" nggghhhh,,,, " Sungmin merasakan tusukan dari jari Kyuhyun yang kini telah bersarang dua jari di dalam buttnya. Kyuhyun menggerakan kedua jari di dalam sana mempersiapkan Hole sang kekasih agar dapat segera menerima junior besarnya yang telah tegang sempurna. " aku sudah tak tahan Chagii… " bisik Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukan tubuh Sungmin agar menungging dihadapannya.

" lakukanlah Kyunniee.. " Sungmin yang mengerti keinginan Kyuhyun makin membungkukan badannya dan kedua tangan Sungmin beregangan pada pintu lemari yang masih terbuka. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kedua jari dari Hole Sungmin kemudian mengocok Juniornya sebentar sebelum penetrasi kedalam gua hangat sang kekasih.

Kyuhyun mulai memasukan kepala Juniornya kedalam Hole Sungmin. " nggggaahhh,,,, "

" ini sempiithh Chagiii…. " Kyuhyun msih berusaha mendorong kejantanannya masuk. Sungmin mempererat cengkramannya pada pintu lemari. Holenya sangat perih setiap penetrasi, di tambah lagi mereka sudah lama tak melakukannya. Dia merasa kembali seperti pertama mereka melakukannya.

" pelaannnhh Kyuuuuhh,,,,, " tangan sebelah kiri Sungmin beralih mencengkram paha Kyuhyun dibelakang. " sudah berapa lama kita tak melakukannya? Kenapa sempit sekaliih,, uuhh~~~ " racau Kyuhyun yang merasa Hole Sungmin benar-benar menjepit Juniornya nikmat. Dia tak bisa terus seperti itu, dia ingin cepat-cepat memasuki Hole sang kekasih. Kyuhyun kembali mendorong Juniornya dengan sedikit kasar, sudah hampir masuk seutuhnya, Kyuhyun menarik kembali Juniornya hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja di dalam Hole Sungmin, kemudian..

Jleebb…

"aaaakkhh,,,, Kyuuu " Dengan sekali Hentak Junior Kyuhyun sudah tertanam sempurna didalam sarangnya. Satu tetes bulir Kristal lolos dari mata rubah Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh sang Bunny erat. Dia mendiamkan juniornya tertanam disana dan menunggu sang kekasih Rileks. Kyuhyun menarik kepala Sungmin agar melihat kebelakang, Kyuhyun menjilati bulir Kristal yang menetes di pipi Chubby Sungmin kemudian membawa sang Bunny kedalam cumbuat panas. Kyuhyun melumat bibir menggoda Sungmin, melesakan lidahnya kedalam, mengabsen setiap deretan gigi sang kelinci dan mengajak bermain lidah Sungmin untuk menenangkan Sungmin dari perihnya penetrasi di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

" bergeraklah Kyu,, " ucap Sungmin kala tautan bibir mereka lepas. Kyuhun menjilati lelehan saliva di dagu Sungmin dengan menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan.

" aah,,, aakkhh,,, " Sungmin kembali mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pintu lemari. Kyuhyun belum menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Itu membuat Sungmin sedikit mengerutkan dahi menahan sedikit sakit. Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan genjotannya, dia ingin segera memberikan kenikmatan untuk sang kekasih.

" Akkkhh,,, Kyuuuuhhh…. " Jerit Sungmin kala Junior Kyuhyun telah berhasil menumbuk Prostatnya. Kyuhyun makin gencar mengerjai tubuh sang kelinci manisnya. " ngghhhh Miiiinnh,,, ini Nikhmaathh…" Kyuhyun makin memperdalam dorongan pinggulnya, tangannya menggapai Junior Sungmin yang terganting terabaikan, Kyuhyun mengocok Junior mungil itu seirama dengan tempo genjotannya. Sungmin yang merasakan kenikmatan yang berlipat ganda hanya bisa mendesah erotis dengan kedua tangan yang tak lepas dari pintu lemari

" nggghhhh,,,, Kyuuuuuhhh…. " Kyuhyun merasakan Hole dan Junior Sungmin dalam genggamannya berkedut pertanda sang kekasih akan segera mencapai puncak. Kyuhyun lebih mempercepat genjotannya agar bisa keluar bersamaan..

" kyuuuuuu / Miiiiiiiiinnn….." teriak mereka bersamaan kala muncratan benih cinta dari Junior Sungmin mengotori tangan Kyuhyun beserta lantai tempat mereka berpijak, sementara Benih-benih cinta Kyuhyun menyembur memenuhi perut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat tubuhnya yang menungging hingga berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang yang langsung mendapat lumatan pada bibirnya dari Kyuhyun. dada mereka masih naik turun menikmati Klimaks yang sungguh luar biasa dan meredam semuanya dalam ciuman dalam keduanya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan Junior dari sarangnya dan mengangkat bridal tubuh sang kekasih kemudian membaringkannya di ranjang. Kyuhyun sedikit menindih tubuh Sungmin yang terlentang dengan kedua siku yang menopang berat tubuhnya agar tak terlalu menindinh tubuh sang Bunny. " Ayo kita lanjutkan Chagii,,, " Kyuhyun menatap sayu Sungmin yang berada di bawah Kungkungannya. Sungmin mengelus kedua pipi Kyuhyun kemudian menganggukan kepala setuju.

Kyuhyun mengurut juniornya agar kembali tegang, tangan satunya menyurut Junior Sungmin. Kyuhyun melebarkan paha Sungmin agar Hole merah muda itu terekspos dihadapannya. Kyuhyun menggesekan juniornya pada permukaan Hole yang sudah siap menerimanya itu sebelum akhirnya kembali memasukan Big Juniornya kedalam Hole Sungmin.

" aakhh,,, akkhh,,,, " Kyuhyun kembali menggenjot tubuh Sungmin sambil memeluk tubuh berisi itu dengan Posesif. Sungmin mencengkram erat bahu Kyuhyun menyalurkan kenikmatan luar biasa yang mendera tubuhnya.

.

.

" nngghh,,, aakkh,,, akkkhhh,,,, " Kyuhyun kembali merasakan tubuh mereka menegang, junior mereka kembali berkedut. Merasa benih-benih cinta itu akan kembali meletup.

Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya dan memegang kedua lutut Sungmin yang tertekuk, Kyuhyun makin menggenjot Hole Sungmin ingin segera memuncratkan cairannya di dalam sana.

" aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh….. " dan dengan sekali putaran dan hentakan mereka kembali menyemburkan Cairan cinta mereka.

Kyuhyun ambruk di atas Sungmin tanpa melepas Juniornya. Sungmin membelai rambut dan punggung Kyuhyun di atasnya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Lama mereka terdiam pasca Orgasme kedua mereka.

" Mianhae.. " bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerutkan kening tak mengerti untuk apa sang kekasih mengucapkan kata maaf.

" Mianhae jika selama ini aku terlalu sibuk kerja Chagii " lanjut Kyuhyun makin menelusupkan kepala di perpotongan leher Sungmin. Sungmin mengelus punggung Kyuhyun sayang. " Gwaenchanna "

" aku janji mulai hari ini akan lebih memperhatikanmu. " ucap Kyuhyun. sepertinya perkataan Ryeowook di kantor sudah berhasil merubah hatinya. Sungmin tersenyum. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyadari kalau dirinya terlalu banyak mengabaikan Sungmin. Sungmin makin memeluk erat tubuh sang kekasih.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali menggerakan pinggulnya. Sungmin yang merasakan pergerakan Junior Kyuhyun didalam tubuhnya memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala hingga mereka berhadapan " aku masih belum puas chagii,, " ucap Kyuhyun di depan bibir Shap-M Sungmin. Sungmin membelalakan matanya, namun belum juga kata protes terlontar dari mulutnya, Kyuhyun sudah menutup mulut itu dengan mulutnya dan kembali menggerakan pinggulnya menemani malam indah mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin melangkah riang menuju meja kerjanya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipis tersebut. tak dapat di tutupi, dia senang dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun semalam. Kyuhyun akan lebih memperhatikannya. Tak ada yang dia inginkan selain hal itu. Meskipun hari ini Kyuhyun tak dapat menemaninya karena ada urusan di Jeju selama dua hari, namun Sungmin tetap senang.

" sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang baik Sungminnie " Eric menghampiri meja kerja Sungmin sebelum memasuki ruangan Kerjanya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu di balik Syal Pink yang menutupi leher Sungmin. Seketika itu hatinya memanas, dia tahu hasil perbuatan siapa itu. Ada sedikit kekecewaan kala membayangkan apa yang terjadi tadi malam antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. yah dia cemburu dan itu sangat tak masuk akal.

"aah selamat pagi Hyung " Senyum manis kembali tersungging dari bibir mungil itu. Eric dengan susah payah menelan salivanya kala menatap bibir tipis Shap-M yang menggoda tersebut. eric mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Dia tak ingin berlama-lama melihat pemandangan yang menggoda dihadapannya.

" oh Minnie, aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu "

" apa? "

" emmm,, tutup matamu. Palli,, Palli,, " Eric merogoh saku jas kerjanya siap mengambil sesuatu.

Sungmin yang kebingungan namun menuruti apa kata Eric menutup matanya rapat. Eric kembali tertegun kala melihat Sungmin yang menutup mata dengan bibir yang sedikit terpout karena rasa penasarannya.

Eric menghembuskan nafas berat. Lama-lama semua yang ada di diri Sungmin sangat menggodanya.

" Hyung, apa aku sudah bisa membuka mata? " Eric tersadar dari lamunan liarnya. " aa,,aaah sebentar Minnie. " Eric buru-buru mengambil sesuatu yang sejak tadi dipegangnya di dalam saku jas. Kemudian meletakan tangannya tepat di hadapan Sungmin yang masih menutup mata. " oke, buka matamu sekarang "

Sungmin mengerjap membiasakan matanya yang baru terbuka. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada apa yang Eric pegang saat ini. " Tiket Konser? " Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" emm, kau lihat baik-baik Konser siapa. " Eric mengibas-ngibaskan 2 Tiket Konser yang ada dihadapan Sungmin. " Kyaaaaaaa,,,, . " Seru Sungmin kala menyadari itu Tiket Konser penyanyi Idolanya.

" nanti malam kita menontonnya Minnie "

" Jinjja Hyung? "

" ne.. bukankah kau sangat ingin menonton konsernya? "

" iya Hyung.. gomawo "

Eric senang bisa mengajak Sungmin nonton Konser yang selama ini diinginkannya. Dia mengacak rambut Sungmin sayang kemudian memberikan kedua tiket itu ke tangan Sungmin sebelum berlalu ke dalam Ruang Kerjanya.

.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum sendiri, dia benar-benar mendapat kebahagiaan ganda, setelah semalam dia menghabiskan malam indah bersama Kyuhyun, hari ini dia akan menonton Konser Idolanya, meskipun bukan bersama Kyuhyun, namun dia senang.

Tangan Mungilnya menyambar Gadget hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya, dengan cepat Sungmin mencari Nomor Ryeowook dan menghubunginya.

" Wookie… " serunya kala sambungan itu tersambung.

" waeo Minnie? " ucap Ryeowook di sebrang yang yakin keheranan dengan seruan Sungmin.

" kau tahu? Nanti malam aku akan menonton Konser "

" jinjja? " Ryeowook tahu, sahabatnya itu sudah lama mengidolakan Artis papan Atas tersebut.

" emm, Eric Hyung memberiku Tiket Konsernya. "

" moon Sajangnim? jadi kau akan menontonnya bersamanya? berdua? "

" ne.. dia juga menyukai "

" tapi minnie, apa kalian harus nonton berdua? " terdengar nada cemas dalam ucapan Ryeowook.

" emm. Wae?"

" ani. Hanya saja sedikit riskan "

" Eric Hyung baik ko. Jadi kau tenang saja Wookie. Emm? "

" baiklah. "

PIP sambungan berakhir. Dan Sungmin kembali menatap dua tiket Konser yang masih berada di genggamannya. Itu impian dia sejak lama. Dia sangat ingin melihat langsung sang idola menyanyi. Sungmin sangat bahagia.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Skip Time..

Sungmin dan Eric melangkah bahagia memasuki Gedung Megah yang akan menjadi tempat Konser Idola bersuara emas tersebut. para Fans sudah memadati halaman Gedung tersebut. 5 menit lagi pintu masuk akan dibuka, semuanya sudah tak sabar untuk masuk dan menikmati suara merdu sang Idola, begitupun dengan Sungmin. Sejak tadi, Sungmin meremas kedua tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. Jujur dia Gerogi sekaligus senang bisa berada di antara Kerumunan Fans idolanya.

" apa kau siap Minnie " Eric menarik tangan Sungmin agar mengikuti langkahnya. Pintu masuk telah dibuka, semuanya berhamburan masuk. Sungmin sedikit terdorong oleh orang-orang yang ingin segera masuk tak sabaran, namun Eric dapat dengan cepat merangkul tubuh mungil Sungmin dan melindunginya agar tak terdorong para Fans yang tak sabaran tersebut.

Mereka akhirnya bisa masuk dengan sedikit susah payah karena harus berdesakan dengan yang lainnya. Eric mengajak Sungmin duduk di bangku paling depan.

" Hyung,, " Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya kala menyadari bangku tempat mereka duduk tepat paling depan dan sangat dekat dengan panggung sang Idola. " Wae? Kau tak melihat Tiketnya? "

Sungmin buru-buru mengambil sobekan Tiket di dalam sakunya dan matanya terbelalak hebat kala menyadari bahwa Tiket mereka ternyata tiket VVIP. Saking senangnya akan menonton Konser sang Idola, Sungmin tak memperhatikan Tiketnya. Dan dia kembali menatap Eric. Eric pasti sudah mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk membeli 2 tiket itu. " Hyung, Gomawo.. "

" sudahlah. Sekarang kita nikmati Konsernya. Emm? " Erik mengacak rambut Sungmin dan mengajaknya duduk.

.

.

Setengah jam setelah semua penonton masuk dan duduk Rapi di tempatnya masing-masing, lampu di dalam Ruangan besar itu mati, hanya cahaya di atas panggung yang masih menyala terang, dan detik berikutnya sang Idola muncul di atas panggung mengundang Jerit Histeris dari para Fans yang menyaksikannya.

Sungmin hanya dapat membisu tanpa berkedip. Tak ada kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. Dia terlalu takjub, itu bagai mimpi untuknya, dapat melihat sang idola bernyanyi dihadapannya dan sangat dekat. Eric tersenyum puas kala melihat kesamping dan mendapati Sungmin yang mulai mengangkat tangan dan menggerakannya sesuai irama music yang mengiringi sang idola.

.

.

.

Dua jam sudah sang Idola menghibur semua Fansnya. Kebahagiaan Sungmin tak dapat di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, apalagi kala sang Idola bernyanyi menyusuri bangku penonton dan dapat memegang tangannya secara langsung. Sungmin sangat puas. Dan saat sang Idola berpamitan untuk undur diri dan menutup Konser dengan satu buah lagu yang sangat Sungmin sukai yang berjudul " Please Don't " Sungminpun ikut menyanyikan lagu tersebut bersama seluruh Fans yang hadir disana.

Lagu Usai, sang Idola membungkukan badan dan melambai kearah penonton untuk pamit.

" kau senang Min? " Eric memandang Sungmin yang masih menatap panggung kosong yang telah ditinggalkan sang Idola. " sangat " ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, bagai terhipnotis oleh sang Idola yang sudah tak berdiri di panggung megah itu.

" kajja, aku akan menunjukan sesuatu " Eric menarik tangan Sungmin. Mau tak mau Sungmin harus mengikuti langkah Eric.

.

.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung kala Eric membawanya masuk kesebuah ruangan yang Sungmin yakini ruang Make-Up artis.

" Hyung… " seru Eric. dan yang dipanggil seketika menoleh dengan memamerkan senyum menawannya dihadapan Erik dan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya dapat membulatkan matanya tak percaya. 'Bukankah itu,,,,,'

" Hyung, boleh aku meminta tanda tanganmu? " Eric sedikit mendorong Sungmin agar lebih dekat dengan lawan bicara mereka. sungmin yang tersadar dari kekagetannya menatap Eric bingung.

" kau tahu Minnie? Dia Seniorku saat kami kuliah dulu. "

" Hyuung… " rengek Sungmin masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di alaminya saat ini. " Mianhae aku tak memberi tahumu." Lanjut Eric.

" jadi dia ini yang kau ceritakan kemarin? " memandang Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah.

" ne.. dia penggemar beratmu Hyung. Jadi berikan tandatanganmu "

Sungmin yang masih kaget makin dikagetkan dengan pelukan tiba-tiba sang idola. Dia bersumpah, dunia seakan menjadi miliknya saat ini.

" baiklah, karena kau temannya Eric. ini untukmu " setelah melepas pelukannya, memberikan sebuat Foto beserta Kaset DVD terbaru yang telah di tandatanganinya kehadapan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya dapat menerimanya dalam diam, lidahnya kelu tak dapat berkata apa-apa, hatinya terlalu bahagia. sebenarnya dapat nonton Konser saja sudah membuatnya bahagia, apalagi ini bertemu secara langsung dan bisa memeluk sang idola itu merupakan Anugrah terrbesar dalam Eric terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Sungmin.

Tak lama Eric membawa Sungmin pamit, karena sang Idola masih sibuk tak dapat diganggu lama.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung, Jeongmal Gomawo untuk semuanya " Sungmin menatap Eric yang Konsen menyetir di sebelahnya. " itu bukan apa-apa. Asal kau bahagia "

" eh? " Sungmin yang sudah menatap kedepan kembali menoleh kearah Eric yang sedang menatapnya.

Eric menepikan Mobilnya dan menatap Sungmin dalam. " Minnie, Saranghae.. "

" h,, hyung,, " Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Apakah barusan Eric menyatakan cinta?

" aku tahu ini tidak benar. Tapi semenjak kita bertemu aku sudah jatuh Cinta padamu Min. aku tahu kau kekasih adikku. Tapi semakin aku menepis perasaan ini, aku semakin menderita. "

" Hyung, apa kau sedang bercanda denganku? " Sungmin tersenyum yang amat sangat dipaksakan untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana yang mulai menegang.

" aku seirus Min "  
" aah mungkin Hyung hanya merasa nyaman saja denganku. Akupun merasa nyaman dengamu Hyung.. mungkin Hyung salah mengartikan perasaan itu "

" ani. Aku benar-benar Mencintaimu Min " Eric memegang kedua pundak Sungmin meyakinkan perasaannya. " H,,Hyung.. akuu,,,, "

" aku tahu perasaanmu. Kau pasti sangat mencitai Kyuhyun. maaf Minnie, aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaan terpendamku agar aku tenang. Lupakan perkataanku barusan. " Eic kembali pada posisi duduknya dan mulai menjalankan mobil kembali.

.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam, tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan satu patah katapun sampai Eric mengehentikan mobilnya di depan gedung Apartment Sungmin.

" Minnie.. " Eric mengehentikan Sungmin yang hendak membuka pintu " anggap kita tak pernah membahas hal tadi " Sungmin tersenyum kearah Eric dan membuka pintu mobil itu. " hati-hati dijalan Hyung " Sungmin sedikit membungkuk dan menutup pintu mobil Eric. Kemudian dia melangkah menuju Apartmentnya tanpa menoleh kembali kebelakang. Dia masih Shock dengan pengakuan Eric tadi.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di Sofa. Namun belum beberapa menit dia harus di kagetkan dengan suara Bel Apartmentnya.

Ting,,, Tong,,,

Sungmin melihat sekilas di intercom siapa yang bertamu untuknya. Sungmin sedikit mengerutkan kening kala melihat Eric di depan Pintu Apartmentnya.

" Hyung,,, " Sungmin membuka pintu dan melihat Eric canggung. " Minnie, maafkan aku " dengan cepat Eric menaric tubuh Sungmin dan menyambar bibir Chery itu dengan rakus. Sungmin memukul dada Eric, meronta dalam dekapan Eric. Namun tangan kekar Eric lebih Kuat menjerat Sungmin. Eric melumat bibir SUngmin kasar, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan berharap tautan bibir mereka lepas, namun Eric semakin mendekapnya dan mengigit bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin kasar. Eric membawa Sungmin berjalan dengan mereka yang masih berciuman. Eric menendang Pintu Apartment Sungmin dengan satu kakinya hingga pintu itu tertutup dan Terkunci otomatis. Sungmin yang sudah tak sanggup meronta hanya dapat mencengkram baju depan Eric. Eric membawa Sungmin keruangan terdekat, dan itu adalah kamar Sungmin. dengan sedikit kasar Eric menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di atas ranjang Sungmin dengan kaki mereka masih terjuntai kebawah, kini Sungmin berada di bawah kungkungannya. Eric masih menggigit bibir Sungmin kasar, Sungmin meringis merasakan gigitan Eric dan itu tak disia-siakannya. Eric melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sungmin dan merusaha mendominasi mulut mungil tersebut. Sungmin hanya dapat memejamkan matanya erat. Ini tak benar, tapi dia tak kuasa untuk melawannya.

.

.

" Chagiyaaaaa,,,,, "

.

.

.

**_ TBC _**

*Hehehe *nyengir kuda* udah Update telat, ceritanya makin ngawur, dan apa pula ini?

Silahkan timpuk saya Readers,,,pake apapun bolehlah, apalagi pake duit(?).. saya pun jedotin pala ke dada Daddy saat nulis ini. Kkkkkk,,,,,

* Tenang Readers,saya janji. chapter depan banyak KyuMin Momment..klo saya bohong, silahkan cekek ddangko. eh? *dijitak Bang Yeye

*Jeongmal Mianhae, kemarin2 saya bnr2 sibuk…

*Untuk MLMB sebentar lagi menyusul sedang proses. Kkkk,,,

* makasih banyak bagi yang sudah mengingatkan saya tentang kesalahan fatal di ff ini. Ini memang Crack Sungmin-Eric.. tapi tenang saja Pairing Utama tetap Uri KyuMin.. So, nikmati saja dulu ceritanya. Oke… ^^

**Special Thanks To…**

**Zen Liu, Love Kyumin 137,** **Lilin Sarang Kyumin**

**Bebek,** **Chella-KMS,** **dessykyumin**, **gorjazsimba,**

**sissy,** **winecouple, keyla HB malik, Kyumin joyer**,

**Phia89, ** ** ,** **Pusycat3, abilhikmah, **** .7, **

**Fiction Girl Trapped, Ming, novanoba, Shin Nul Ra, lee sunri hyun, **

**Kyuminsaranghae, aprillianiwiludjeng, Cho Sungkyu dan untuk Guest juga**….

Gomawo udah Review di Chapter sebelumnya… tapi ada beberapa yang hilang dari Reader yang biasa Review,, ayo Review Lagi, biar saya semangat lanjutinnya. ^^

Review! Review! Review!

**Akhir kata**

**Kamsahamnidaaaaaaaa….. ^^**

***Lambai-Lambai Bareng Kyumin**

**_ Princess Kyumin215 _**


	6. Part 5

***~ THANK YOU ~ ***

**Cast : -Cho Kyuhyun, - Lee Sungmin, - Eric Moon ( Shinhwa ), - Kim Ryeowook, -Kim Jong Woon/Yesung, - And Other..**

**Rate: T to M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**- WARNING! YAOI, ****Crack Pair(Eric-Sungmin)****, OOC, Abal, GAJE, EYD amburadul dan Typo dimana-mana**

**-FF INI HANYA UNTUK PARA JOYER YANG SELALU SETIA MENCINTAI KYUMIN. **

**BAGI YANG BUKAN JOYER HARAP ANGKAT KAKI DARI HASIL KARYA SAYA. DARIPADA NANTINYA HANYA AKAN NG'BASH URI KYUMINNIE!-**

**-REVIEW DI TUNGGU-**

**Don't Like? Don't Read…!**

**DON'T COPAS!**

**Happy Reading…. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Part 5**

**.**

**.**

' tidak,ini tidak benar. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. ' hati Sungmin terus berontak pada apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini, namun tubuh Sungmin bereaksi tak sama dengan hatinya. Jujur, Sungmin SEDIKIT terbuai oleh Ciuman dalam Eric.

.

" Chagiyaaaaa,,, "

Sraakkk..

Baik Sungmin maupun Eric, mereka kontan berdiri dari posisi semula mereka. teriakan itu? Teriakan dari suara Bass yang amat mereka kenali.

" Chagiyaa,,, Eoddisseo? "

Untuk sepersekian detik, Sungmin dan Eric saling pandang, Eric dapat melihat kecemasan yang luar biasa terpancar dari manic Rubah dihadapannya.

Sungmin merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut akibat kegiatan bejatnya tadi. Dengan hati yang mulai bergemuruh tak karuan, diapun akhirnya memutuskan keluar kamar menemui Kyuhyun sang kekasih yang yakin saat ini tengah mencarinya kesegala penjuru Apartmentnya. Sungmin masih bisa menghela nafas sedikit lega karena Kyuhyun tidak langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Kyuhyun sampai menemukannya bersama Namja Lain tengah bercumbu di atas kasur yang biasa mereka gunakan.

" Kyunnie, k,,kau sudah pulang? "

Demi apa, saat ini kalau bisa Sungmin ingin lari saja dari ruangan itu. Apa yang akan dia katakana selanjutnya?apalagi Eric masih berada dikamarnya.

" Kau sedang apa Chagi? Lama se- ah Hyung, kau disini? " Kyuhyun memandang heran Eric yang baru saja keluar kamar Sugmin. Sementara Sungmin sudah merasa lututnya lemas. Bencana apa yang akan menyambutnya kali ini?

" tadi aku mengantarkan barang Sungminnie yang tertinggal di kantor, dan saat kemari ternyata Sungmin sedang memperbaiki Toiletnya yang bermasalah. Jadi aku membantunya. " Eric melirik Sungmin yang menghela Nafas dengan ekor matanya. Mungkin alasan itu bisa membantu mereka untuk saat ini. Sangat klise memang, tapi Eric tak mempunyai ide lain di saat genting seperti ini selain ide yang satu itu." jinjjayo? Sepertinya tadi pagi masih baik-baik saja " Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin berniat untuk memeriksa Kamar mandi yang terdapat dikamar tersebut.

" aa,,aah sepertinya tadi sedikit tersumbat Kyunnie. " Sungmin makin terbata sambil mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dari belakang.

" ekhem,, baiklah. Aku pamit sekarang "

" kenapa buru-buru Hyung? " Kyuhyun yang masih didalam kamar mandi memutuskan untuk mempercayai apa yang terjadi dan mengalihkan fokusnya pada Eric yang sedang berpamitan.

.

" aku masih ada janji. Samapai bertemu besok. "

Kali ini Eric benar-benar pamit dan meninggalkan KyuMin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu pasca mengantar sang tamu keluar.

" Kyunnie,, kenapa..- yyaa! Apa yang kau lakukan? " Sungmin meronta di dalam gendongan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menggendongnya Bridal Style tanpa aba-aba saat Sungmin masih berbicara padanya. " ayo kita mandi Chagi, kau juga pasti belum mandi kan? "

Chup…

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Pinkish Sungmin.

Chup….

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menempelkan bibirnya, kali ini dia bukan hanya sekedar mengecup, namun sedikit melumatnya dan menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin sambil terus berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sedikit mengerutkan keningnya heran. Saat mengecup bibir Sungmin yang pertama tadi, dia merasakan aroma yang berbeda dari bibir Shap-M itu, bukan aroma Sungmin yang seperti biasanya. Makanya dia kembali mengecup dan sedikit melumat bibir kelinci imutnya, bukannya ingin berprasangka buruk, namun dia hanya tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk itu terjadi.

.

.

.

Skip time…

Kyuhyun menggosok punggung putih Sungmin dengan lembut. Sementara Sungmin masih sedikit Shock dengan kejadian yang menurutnya bagai kilat. Sangat cepat, namun menakutkan. Tangan Sungmin sesekali memainkan busa di dalam Bathtub itu, namun pandangannya masih tak fokus. Takut Kyuhyun mencurigainya bersama Eric. " wae? Apa yang kau pikirkan Chagi? " Kyuhyun menggeser sedikit tubuh telanjang Sungmin memberi isyarat agar menghadapnya. Sungmin pun memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan langsung dengan sang kekasih.

" ani. Hanya memikirkan pekerjaan " bohongnya. Sungmin meraih Spons yang dipegang Kyuhyun kemudian menggosokannya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun yang selalu hangat dan menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk berlindung. " Kyunnie, bukankah kau pulang besok?" Sungmin sedikit mendongak untuk menatap sang kekasih yang ternyata tengah menatapnya lekat. Hingga kedua manic itu bertemu dan saling mengunci pandangan mereka. " Wae? Apa kau tak ingin aku pulang? Emm? " Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Chubby Sungmin hingga meninggalkan sedikit busa di sana yang berasal dari jemari kekarnya.

" ish,,, justru aku senang. Tapi kau tak memberitahuku kalau akan pulang sekarang " Sungmin menundukan kepala dengan bibir yang terpout lucu.

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dan mengangkat dagu tersebut agar kembali menatapnya. " karena aku merindukanmu Chagi… " dengan lembut, Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan bibir tebalnya di bibir tipis sang kekasih, melumatnya dengan penuh perasaan dan terkesan sangat hati-hati. Tangan Sungmin yang masih menggosok bagian dada Kyuhyun terangkat keatas dan mengalung indah di leher Kyuhyun, menyamankan posisi mereka berciuman. Kyuhyun menggerakan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan agar tak menghambat Oksigen masuk ke dalam paru-paru mereka. Kyuhyun tak memainkan lidahnya saat ini, itu benar-benar ciuman lembut yang penuh perasaan tak ada nafsu yang mendominasi meskipun saat ini keadaan mereka Naked total.

Chup..

Kyuhyun mengakhiri ciuman lembutnya dengan memberikan kecupan mesra diakhir. " Kyunnie~~ " Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang sang kekasih. Dia makin mengeratkan pelukannya seolah tak ingin melepasnya barang sedetik pun. ' mianhae,,, jeongmal mianhae… ' bisik hati Sungmin. Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang untuk beberapa saat yang lalu sempat terbuai dengan Ciuman Eric.

Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam Sungmin dan mengecup pucuk kepala sang Bunny sayang. Matanya menerawang keatas langit-langit kamar mandi, hatinya sedikit ngilu kalau mengingat apa yang Ryeowook katakana. di tambah dengan kehadiran Eric di Apartement Sungmin tadi. ' aku bisa mempercayaimu kan Ming? ' monolog Kyuhyun. sungguh dia ingin sepenuhnya percaya pada Sungmin, namun apa yang Ryeowook katakanpun akan dia waspadai.

.

.

**Flashback..**

" Kyuhyun-ah, kau tahu? Aku sudah menganggapmu dan Sungmin sebagai saudaraku sendiri " Ryeowook memandang lawan bicaranya saat ini. Beberapa menit yang lalu meeting dengan Client sudah selesai. Mereka memutukn untuk tetap di tempat itu untuk beberapa saat lagi, karena Kyuhyun yang merasa tempat itu sangat indah, apalagi Restoran yang mereka kunjungi saat ini berada tepat mengahadap pantai Jeju yang selalu di sanjung keindahannya. " mmm,, " hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban.

" Kyuhyun-ah, seberapa jauh kau mengenal Eric Hyung? "

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ryeowook " apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan Wookie-ya? " tanyanya heran.

" jujur saja aku sedikit janggal melihat dia yang dekat dengan Sungmin " Kyuhyun makin dibuat heran dengan arah pembicaraan sahabat kecilnya itu. Dia juga ingat kemarin-kemarin Ryeowook membahas masalah hubungannya dengan Sungmin. " baiklah, kita memang sudah bersahabat lama. dan biasanya juga kita selalu terbuka setiap ada masalah. Kali inipun aku ingin mengutarakan kekhawatiranku. Dan aku berharap ini memang hanya kekhawatiranku. " Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun yang makin di buat bingung dengan perkataanya yang sedikit berbelit-belit.

" langsung saja pada pokok permasalahannya Wookie-ya, jangan membuatku makin bingung " akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dengan Ryeowook.

Dengan tarikan nafas yang dalam, akhirnya Ryeowook mengatakan apa yang selama ini mengganjal dihatinya. " entahlah Kyu, aku merasa Eric Hyung menyukai Sungminnie. " Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dan menunggu reaksi apa yang akan Kyuhyun berikan. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan kening tak mengerti dengan perkataan Ryeowook. Bukannya Kyuhyun bodoh, Kyuhyun sangat cerdas. Dia hanya tak berharap itu terjadi. Mana mungkin Eric yang notabene Hyungnya -ya meskipun tiri-. Yang jelas-jelas mengetahui Sungmin kekasihnya, menyukai Sungmin. Itu tidak mungkin.

" apakah normal seorang atasan setiap hari menawarkan diri untuk mengantar bawahannya pulang? Dan setiap hari pula mengajak bawahannya makan siang bersama. Oke dia Hyungmu, dan mungkin ingin lebih dekat dengan kekasih adiknya. Namun kalau setiap hari, mungkin orang lain yang tidak mengetahui situasi yang sebenarnya akan mengira mereka berkencan " lanjut Ryeowook dengan masih menunggu perubahan ekspresi didepannya.

" kau terlalu khawatir Wookie-ya " Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kelaut lepas. Kalau boleh dikatakan, Kyuhyun takut juga kalau itu akan terjadi atau memang sudah terjadi.

" Kyu, kudengar saat ini mereka akan nonton konser bersama. bagaimana menurut pandanganmu? "

Kyuhyun diam berfikir. " emm,, Kyu. Bukankah meeting kita selesai? Kenapa kita tak pulang hari ini saja Kyu? "

Kyuhyun masih berfikir. Perkataan Ryeowook ada benarnya juga. Bukannya dia mencurigai Sungmin yang tak setia, tapi dia merindukan Sungmin. Yah, dia merindukan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Benarkah itu yang dia rasakan? Ataukah dia juga mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama dengan Ryeowook?

**Flashback End…**

**.**

.

Sungmin masih memeluk erat tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun. menghirup aroma tubuh sang kekasih yang selalu memabukan. lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu di dalam Bathtub. Air yang sudah menjadi dingin tak terasa karena tubuh mereka yang saling menempel erat.

" aaahh~~~ " Sungmin tersentak kala merasakan benda kenyal yang terasa menegang menusuk tepat single Holenya. Dia tak menyadari sejak kapan Genital lembut itu merangsak masuk ke dalam sangkarnya.

" Kyunniehh,,, aahhh~~ " baru saja dia akan melayangkan protes, namun Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu menggerakan pinggulnya dan menekan Butt padat Sungmin agar Genitalnya semakin masuk kedalam. Dan akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah menghabiskan malam dengan menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan kekar sang kekasih.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

Atmosfer yang tercipta di Devisi Perencanaan benar-benar kaku.

Sungmin sesekali menyerahkan berkas yang harus di tandatangani oleh Direktur Perencanaan itu tanpa sepatah katapun. dan Eric pun sepertinya masih enggan untuk membicarakan hal yang lebih Pribadi selain masalah kerjaan kepada Sang Sekertaris manisnya itu. Kecanggungan tercipta jelas diantara mereka.

.

Sungmin masih sibuk dengan Berkas diatas meja kerjanya kala Eric membuka pintu ruangannya dan berniat menghampiri meja Sungmin. Namun niatnya sedikit terhambat kala mendengar dan melihat sosok yang menghampirinya. " Hyung, kebetulan kau disini. Aku baru saja akan menemuimu " Yesung menghampiri Eric yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari pintu ruangannya.

" ada apa Sungie? Mari masuk " Eric sedikit melirik Sungmin yang tak bergeming ditempatnya kemudian kembali masuk dengan diikuti Yesung yang sebelumnya sempat melirik Sungmin. Jujur, Yesung pun sebenarnya memiliki sedikit kekhawatiran yang sama dengan Ryeowook.

.

" Hyung, besok Weekend. Kami berniat untuk berlibur bersama " ucap Yesung saat mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di Sofa yang ada di ruangan kerja Eric.

" kau datang kemari khusus untuk menyampaikan itu Sungie? "

" aah tidak juga. Tadinya aku akan meneleponmu, tapi kebetulan aku melewati ruanganmu jadi sekalian saja aku kemari." Yesung memberi sedikit jeda sebelum melanjutkan " pokoknya kau harus ikut Hyung, jarang-jarang kan kita menghabiskan liburan bersama. Emm? "

" Arraseo… "

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jam kerja telah berakhir. Namja cantik yang masih sibuk membereskan meja kerjanya bersorak dalam hati. Semenjak tadi setiap 5 menit sekali dia melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya berharap waktu cepat berlalu. Dan saat jam kerja usai, diapun bergegas untuk beranjak dari meja kerjanya.

Namun sebelumnya, dia harus menghela nafas berat kembali. karena sebagai bentuk sopan santun, dia harus menghadap atasannya terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin setelah menghembuskan nafas berat, mengetuk pintu jati dihadapannya.

Cklek,,,

Setelah tiga kali ketukan dan sang Empu di dalam mempersilahkan masuk, Sungmin membuka perlahan pintu yang akan membuat suasana kembali canggung tersebut. " Hyung, apakah aku sudah boleh pulang sekarang? "

Sungmin masih berdiri di ambang pintu tak berniat mendekati meja kerja sang atasan. Dan demi menjaga hubungannya agar tidak terlalu canggung, Sungmin masih memanggil Eric dengan sebutan "Hyung".

Setelah anggukan dari Eric, Sungmin pun menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan pamit dari ruangan itu. Eric menatap kosong pintu yang kembali tertutup. ingatannya kembali pada kejadian malam kemarin, bisakah dia berharap?

.

Sungmin berjalan tergesa karena Kyuhyun menunggunya di parkiran. Tak biasanya Kyuhyun mengajak pulang bersama. Sudah sangat lama mereka tak pulang bersama mengingat Kyuhyun yang terlalu sibuk dan selalu pulang telat.

.

.

.

.

" Kyunnie, Mianhae. Kau menunggu lama? " Sungmin yang sudah duduk di jok penumpang melihat Kekasihnya yang masih berkutat dengan gadget hitamnya. Dan Sungmin tahu, pasti dia sedang berkirim email dengan para Clientnya.

" Gwaenchanna Chagi, lagipula aku juga tadi sedang membahas Proyek yang baru dengan Client kita yang dari China " Benarkan tebakan Sungmin? Memang tak ada yang Kyuhyun lakukan lagi selain masalah pekerjaan.

Setelah memberi kecupan singkat dibibir Shap-M Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun menjalankan Mercy hitamnya membawa sang kekasih pulang.

.

Tapi,,,

setengah jam perjalanan, Sungmin sedikit mengernyit melihat arah jalan didepan mereka. itu bukan arah menuju Apartmentnya? Apakah Kyuhyun berniat mengajaknya makan malam terlebih dahulu? Sungminpun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada sang pengemudi kendaraan tesebut.

" Kyunnie, kita akan pergi kemana? " Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan sekilas kearah Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya dan sedetik kemudian kembali melihat jalanan luas di depan. " nanti kau akan tahu " jawabnya singkat.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Toh kemanapun mereka pergi, mereka pergi berdua. Dan Sungmin senang mereka bisa pergi berdua setelah lama disibukan oleh pekerjaan. Aah ralat, hanya Kyuhyun yang sibuk.

.

.

.

Skip Time…

" Chagi, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai " Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Chubby Sungmin dan mendaratkan satu kecupan disana. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah bekerja, Sungmin tertidur saat perjalanan tadi. Padahal perjalanan mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

" nnggh,,, kita dimana Kyunnie? " Sungmin mengucek kedua mata sebelum menstabilkan penglihatannya. Sedikit mengerjap imut merasa asing dengan tempat yang belum pernah didatangi, namun setelah semua nyawanya telah terkumpul, manic rubah itu berbinar senang.

" wuaaaahhh indah sekali " dengan tak mengalihkan fokusnya pada apa yang dia lihat di depan, SUngmin membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dengan masih menatap takjub panorama yang disuguhkan alam untuknya. Pantai dengan air bersih dan ombak yang tenang, serta angin Spoi yang langsung menyambutnya saat turun dari mobil tadi membuat Sungmin membentangkan kedua tangannya kemudian berlari ke bibir pantai tersebut.

" kau suka? " Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang dan memeluknya setelah sang Bunny berhenti dari aksi lari-lari kecilnya. " emm.. kita dimana Kyunnie? " Sungmin mengangguk pasti dan mendekap tangan Kekar Kyuhyun yang melingkar diperutnya.

" lihatlah. Itu Villa keluarga kami. Terkadang aku suka kemari saat suntuk " Kyuhyun menunjuk bangunan indah yang tepat berada di sebelah kiri mereka. bangunan yang minimalis namun Cantik. bangunan yang hampir seluruhnya berdindingkan kaca besar, bangunan yang tepat menghadap bibir pantai. Terlihat asri dan sejuk. Siapa saja yang berada didalam sana pasti akan merasa betah lama-lama di sana.

Sungmin menatap rumah minimalis itu dengan kagum " jinjjayo? Kenapa aku tak tahu? " Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit mendongak kebelakang dimana wajah Stoic sang kekasih berada.

" sekarang kau tahukan? aku membawamu kesini. " Kyuhyun mengecup gemas bibir Pinkish menggoda dihadapannya.

" apakah kita akan bermalam disini? "

" tentu saja "

" tapi kita tak membawa baju ganti Kyu " Sungmin masih memandang Kyuhyun. dia benarkan? mereka berangkat dari kantor langsung.

" tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkannya tadi pagi " Kyuhyun kembali menempelkan belahan bibir mereka. namun kali ini jemari Sungmin terangkat untuk menekan belakang kepala Kyuhyun agar tak hanya mengecup bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud sang Bunny akhirnya menggerakan bibir tebalnya intens, memeberi kecupan-kecupan basah di bibir Shap-M sang Bunny membawanya kedalam kenikmatan yang tak pernah bosan mereka rasakan.

Sungmin meremas surai Coklat Kyuhyun saat kedua lidah mereka sudah saling perang didalam goa hangat Sungmin hingga menghasilkan untaian-untaian benang saliva yang sebagian megucur melewati dagu Sungmin.

Setelah keduanya memerlukan Oksigen, tautan bibir yang sedikit panas itu akhirnya terlepas. Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuh mungil sang Bunny, dan keduanya kembali menatap keindahan pantai dihadapan mereka.

Kyuhyun menyurukan kepalanya pada leher jenjang SUngmin, memejamkan kedua Obsidiannya menikmati kesejukan angin pantai sore sambil menghirup aroma Vanilla yang semakin menguar terbawa hembusan angin dan menusuk hidung mancungnya.

Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah Babyface Sungmin. Akhirnya dia bisa menghabiskan Weekend berdua dengan sang kekasih. Pasti akan sangat indah menghabiskan malam berdua di tempat seperti ini.

.

.

Namun harapan-harapan indahnya harus Sungmin kubur dalam-dalam kala melihat dua Mobil Sport yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobil Kyuhyun. tiga Namja keluar dari mobil-mobil itu kemudian menghampiri mereka yang masih berdiri dibibir pantai menatap kedatangan ketiga Namja tersebut.

" kalian sudah sampai? " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. jadi mereka tidak liburan berdua?

" mian tadi ada sedikit problem, makanya kami terlambat. Hai Minnie… " Ryeowook langsung menghambur kesamping Sungmin, mengapit lengan sahabatnya yang telah terlepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun. " waaaahhh tempatnya benar-benar indah. Benarkan hyung? " lanjut Ryeowook yang kali ini beralih memandang sang Kekasih, Yesung.

" kau benar Chagi. Aah kalian sering kemari? " Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dan Namja disampingnya bergantian. Dan hanya dijawab anggukan pasti dari keduanya.

Eric. Yah Eric yang kini berdiri di samping Yesung. Sungmin makin kebas melihat Eric sekarang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Ericpun akan menghabiskan malam di sini bersamanya dan Kyuhyun? oh tuhan, siapa saja tolong hentikan kecanggungan diantara dua mahluk yang mempunyai persepsi berbeda tentang kejadian kemarin malam. Sungmin yang sangat merutuki kejadian tersebut, sementara Eric yang sangat senang bisa merasakan bibir Pinkish yang bahkan sampai saat ini masih menggoda imannya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

_ TBC _

*Ampuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn,,,, sayyah kemarin janji Chapter ini bakalan banyak KyuMin Momment, tapi ternyata jemari nista sayyah malah berteriak untuk menunda dulu KyuMin mommentnya. Kkkkkk,,,,,

*Tenang.. Kyu gx memergoki Eric yang lagi nerkam(?) Ming. belum waktunya.. kkkk,,,,

* Pendek ya? iya sayyah juga ngerasa Chapt ini pendek ko.. tapi mau gimana lagi? #Maksud loo?

*Seperti biasa, masalah Typo, sayyah Miss Typo. So, dimaklumin aja Ya..kkkk,,,,

*aahh bagi yang minta Chullie Eomma+Bapaknya Eric muncul, di Chapter depan mereka mulai nongol tuh. tunggu saja. okee.. *Ting ^~

*dan selanjutnya sayyah gx bakalan bosen minta review dari readers… jangan jadi Siders terus donk… bantu sayyah memupuk semangat untuk lanjutin ni ff dengan cara nongol dalam kotak Review. Meskipun hanya satu kata, tapi itu sangat berarti.. ^^

**Special Thanks To…**

**Zen Liu**, **Love Kyumin 137**, **Lilin Sarang Kyumin**

**Bebek, Chella-KMS**, **winecouple**, **keyla HB malik,**

**Kyumin joyer**, **Phia89,** **Pusycat3**, **fonami-kyuminelf**

**Shippo can 7,** **Fiction Girl Trapped**,**bunnykyu**

**Thiafumings,** **lee sunri hyun**, **imAlfera,** **Kyuminsaranghae **

**Kyumin pu, martia elfishyekyuminhyuk, minnievil9ny tha**

**Farla 23, minnie kyumin, BabyMing, Mayu ChoLee**

**Cho Sungkyu, Han Min Ji, SiwonAhjussi407**

**lianclouds, dan untuk para Guest juga**….

Gomawo udah Review di Chapter sebelumnya.. ayo review lagi sebanyak-banyaknya…. ^^

Gomawo juga buat yang udah mem-fav dan mem-follow ffnya. nongol juga di Review donk... ^^

Review….! Review…! Review….!

**Akhir kata**

**Kamsahamnidaaaaaaaa….. ^^**

***Lambai-Lambai Bareng Kyumin**

**_ Princess Kyumin215 _**


End file.
